


Mystic Messenger: Life After

by Effefille



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effefille/pseuds/Effefille
Summary: The lives of MC and Zen alongside the members after the Fundraising Party in Mystic Messenger.





	1. Chapter 1

The events in this story starts after the ending of the game. Not the After Ending and doesn't align with the **After Ending** either. It's just my imagination of the continuation of the lives after the party :)

Enjoy!

* * *

 

Ha Eun sweep her eyes across the room. Breathing in the air, a faint smell of foods mixed with wine. Chattering voices, glittering dresses, gleaming tuxedos.

She closed her eyes and took another deep breath.

_'I made this possible. '_

This party.

It was like a dream, when one day her life took a drastic turn because of a mere phone. Since then, she was locked inside an apartment, suffered a bomb threat, a kidnapping attempt.

But still the party was held. Her work showing its result, with the help of the rest of RFA's members. And of course, the one and only, Zen.

Ha Eun looked around, trying to find the silver-haired man. His hair stood out, for sure, his face as well. She found him talking with a designer, well she'll let him be. She can sometimes feel his sharp eyes looking out for her even from a distance.

Ha Eun walked from the corner of the room towards the terrace outside. She had worn a dress Jumin brought, since she had stayed at Zen's. But really Jumin and his tastes, the stilettos is starting to kill her.

She sat down and removed the straps of the heels, letting it dangle by the edge of her feet. She stared out to the night sky. As time goes by with each passing seconds, her real life is coming. She couldn't spend her full time hosting parties, replying emails, chatting with the RFA members. Unless she worked like Seven. But Seven is a hacker and she's not.

Zen doesn't even know who she really is.

She felt a soft fabric on her back. Zen was there with his suit on her back.

"I'm not cold.", she replied.  
"Well you should be. The night air is not good for the body.", he replied.

He handed her a glass of water. She smiled inside, he just seem to know everything.

"Said the person who drinks, smokes and speeds on a bike when he's upset.", she teased him.

His serious façade drops as Ha Eun grins in glory.

" _Ya_! I know the bike was a bad habit, and I'm trying to stop. The smoking….. I stopped! You should ask Jumin about that! Well the drinking…. Drinking…."

Ha Eun places her hand on his strong arm softly, signalling for him to stop. He closes in at her.

"You did a very great job today."

Ha Eun closes her eyes as Zen's face comes near and he sealed her lips with his. At first, it was sweet, loving and gentle. Ha Eun replied him back and he became hungry and passionate. His hand travelled to the back of her neck, angling her towards him.

_*cough**cough*_

The sound snaps Ha Eun's eyes open. She saw Zen rolling his eyes at the person behind her. She looked back and found Jumin at the door.

"Sorry if I disturbed….."

"Yes you do!", cut Zen off.

"But a guest wants to see you before he leaves.", replied Jumin.

Ha Eun straighten up her shirt and hair.

"Oh right, I'm still the party coordinator till the night ends."

"It's the Oil Prince and his oil truck.", Jumin said.

She leaned down to tie her straps back but not before Zen stopped her. He knelt down and placed her feet on his knee, a gesture so gentle, she couldn't believe the hungry man that tasted her lips before was the same man.

He gave his hand towards Ha Eun to accompany her back to the room.

Earlier that day, Zen gave a speech to clear his name and won the people with it. Even though he wanted to reveal their relationship, Ha Eun stopped him with Jumin's support and Jaehee's. Most of them are against the idea of exposing her to the public. She told him, this was their private life. It took a lot of talk to convince him to do that.

It was quite the challenge itself, Ha Eun had arrived to prepare for the party with Jaehee and Zen a while later. With all the press inside the room, they had to keep a distance or act like normal friends.

But now with the guests leaving gradually, Zen can make up for the things he wasn't able to do until now.

* * *

Ha Eun didn't know how the time passes, or how did she end up inside one of Jumin's car, sleeping on Zen's lap as the car drives through the city. Perhaps she was too tired, after a while of being indoors, to suddenly host a party can be energy consuming.

She can feel Zen's warm hand on her back even through the fabric of his suit on her. Her other hand gently caressing her. He leaned down to her ears and whispers a gentle warning.

 _Rest up, because you won't have any rest when we get home_.

She smiled contently and went back to her slumber.

* * *

 

This is the real life. With the rising sun and its rays entering Zen's apartment, Ha Eun's real life starts again.

She got out of bed carefully, not to wake Zen up. Grabbed one of Zen's shirt nearby because she couldn't find hers. Wash up and prepare for work.

Jumin had brought more casual work-wear, thank goodness it's doesn't stand out despite the price tag. She tied her hair in two braids as always.

 _Glasses…glasses…_ She found one in Zen's wardrobe, a non-prescription glasses. Well, such stylish narcissist should have one right?

She wrote a note in the kitchen and went to the bed, to a still sleeping Zen.

 _"Oppa…._ ", she called softly," I'm off to work."

Zen wriggled, still with his eyes closed.

"Stay in today….."

"I can't, I've been missing for over 2 weeks. I'll see you tonight and I'll tell you everything."

She leaned in to give Zen a kiss goodbye, on his cheeks, but he pointed at his lips, demanding more. And he got it.

Before she opened the door, Ha Eun wore the glasses. It's her time to return to the normal Ha Eun. With her body slightly forward, head down and eyes that avoided everything.

* * *

_**To be continued.....** _

* * *

 

Author Note:

Hello! So this fic has actually been completed on ffn and currently their continuation is on progress. I'm just trying to move it here and learning the ropes of AO3. Please give this fic lots of love <3 <3 <3 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touching the real life of his girlfriend, Zen discovers a whole different person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~~ So there's a note for each chapter! Lesson learned.  
> Please leave me a comment if you either like the story or not. I'll try to update regularly!  
> And as you may read from the previous chapter, this fic is completed on ffn and currently on it's (second season?).  
> Enjoy!!

**ZEN, 707, Yoosung**

ZEN: Ha Eun's gone

Yoosung: WHAT? Gone where?!

ZEN: To work

707 : Lovebirds…

Yoosung : You shocked me! I thought something happened again!

707 : It's quite funny, she is the one that's usually here. Now she's off, working.

Yoosung : Ha Eun does have a life outside RFA.

Yoosung : Zen, why are you not saying anything?

ZEN : I miss Ha Eun….

Yoosung : …..

ZEN : It has been a habit of reaching my phone after I wake up, it's usually to call Ha Eun. But now …

Yoosung : Aaaaahhh! I want a girlfriend too!

Yoosung : Oh right, since Seven did a background check on Ha Eun the first time ever, you knew what's her job, right?

707 : I do~

ZEN : I don't.

Yoosung : What?!

ZEN : But she said she's telling me everything tonight. So I want to listen from her directly.

707 : You want a hint?

ZEN : NO!

Yoosung : I do I do I do I do!

ZEN : Ah! Ha Eun left a note for me, got to go!

_ZEN has left the chatroom_

* * *

Zen walked towards the kitchen where a note was slipped under a mug. A tidy handwriting fills the piece.

_'_ _Oppa, I'm off to work. I'm sorry I can't make you breakfast, I will next time, okay. I borrowed your glasses, I found one in your wardrobe. Have a nice day, I'll be thinking of you! Love, Ha Eun_ '

Zen smiled and placed the note to his heart. This warm feeling, is truly amazing.

Suddenly he can feel his stomach growling. He was tired from the party and the deed they done over the night. Seriously, Ha Eun barely got any sleep and she's off to work. He doesn't know if he need to worry or be amazed of her stamina.

* * *

Ha Eun's steps to the 2 storied building. Her pace was slower, her steps even heavier. Her Cinderella time is up.

"Oh! It's Ha Eun!"  
"She returned!"

Loud voices greeted her when she entered the staff room. The man with sharp perfume approaches her. The women with the mirror in one hand, make up in other, gave a look at her as well. Ha Eun gave an awkward smile.

"You left a lot of work, you know!"  
"Ah, her glasses is new? Did you disappear for almost 2 weeks to find new glasses?"

Laughter followed the woman's statements, Ha Eun stood in silence.

So be it, whatever they want to say, whatever they agreed upon, Ha Eun went for 2 weeks to look for new glasses.

The 4 people in their respective desks return to talking amongst themselves, ignoring Ha Eun. She can breathe now, at least. She went to her table, the one in the corner. Everyone's desks were conjoining like teachers desk, but thank goodness they were odd numbered that no one sat next to her. The woman that was busy with her make up, that sat in front of Ha Eun's desk gave an annoyed smirk.

"Your dad called the office every day. How embarrassing."

Ha Eun just gave a small sorry nod and lowers her head down so the partition can hide her.

* * *

Ha Eun sat at the building' backyard with her lunch. Without shade, the girls don't like to sit there. The sun apparently damages their skin and the boys, would stay everywhere with the girls. So it was her safe haven, no one to disturb her.

Her phone vibrates.  _Zen_. She looked around before answering.

" _Nae sarang~_."

Ha Eun automatically smiles because of the sweet voice at the other end. Her heavy burden seems to have flown away.

" _Did you eat_?", asked Zen.  
"I am now. You?"  
" _I'm working out now. So I'll grab food later._ "  
"Don't forget to eat, okay. Especially after exercising!"  
" _No, I won't. And don't push yourself too hard for your first day. What do you want to have for dinner?_ "  
"Ah! About that…."

" _What is it?_ "  
"I don't think I'm coming back tonight."  
" _Whaaaatt?_ "

Ha Eun knew Zen would react this way. She felt bad as well.

"No, no, no. I'm meeting my father. He must've been confused I went missing with no news. I should go home and tell him not to worry. And besides, I should tell him I'm moving out, right?"

" _Oh, right. Family is important! It's okay, I'll just look at your photos and think about you~_ "  
"How many photos did you take of me, seriously?!"

Ha Eun knew Zen places a photo of her from the backside as his background. And the photo of the two of them as his profile photo. If he would take her pictures from the back, who knows how many of her photo he has stashed in his phone? There's a thin line between Zen and a stalker.

" _Many many many many many. Oh, you should finish your lunch or else the break time will be over. I'll call you later okay._ "  
"Okay."  
" _Saranghae saranghae saranghae~_ '

* * *

The sky was already dark again. The steps to her home was as heavy as the steps to her workplace. Maybe she walked slower to buy time, maybe she's lying to herself by coming here.

She took a deep breath before entering the small house.

"I'm home."

She bend down to take her shoes off, and he was there. Her father, with face furious red.

_And a hard blow to her cheek_. She almost lost her balance.

"Where have you been?! What kind of daughter left home for 2 weeks with no news at all! Since when are you this ungrateful?!"

Ha Eun stood still as she touches her stinging cheek.

Her father's face changes drastically as he knelt on the ground on Ha Eun's feet.

"Ha Eun-ah! Dad's sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I was merely worried!"

Ha Eun entered her house that got messier while she's away.

"I went to a friend's and lost my phone.", Ha Eun replied slowly.  
"Which friend, I called your workplace and they say they don't see you either."  
"Another friend."  
"I was worried sick waiting for you! I can't have you leaving like your mother!"

Ha Eun sighed, this was nothing new. There was no end if she continues arguing either.

"Dad, I'm moving out."

* * *

Zen scrolled his phone screen through Ha Eun's pictures. It was weird, he worked with a lot of women, saw a lot of beautiful women. But now, this was the face that captivated him most. He tries to get a picture of her as much as he can.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"A guest? This late? It's 12PM. Who is it?"

Zen hurried as the knocker kept impatiently knocking. And there she stood.

"Ha Eun? What… why? Why is your face swollen and are you crying?!"

Ha Eun gave no reply as she pushes Zen inside and trap him in a hungry kiss.

"What's wrong with you?", Zen asked between the rain of kisses. 

His lips were coated wet and it's not that he's disliking where this is going, but this is not her. He can feel a tug on the collar of his shirt, and Ha Eun's dark eyes staring straight to him.

"Just shut up and do me."

* * *

_**To be continued.......** _

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking back at the past life and starting a new fairy tale life with Zen

Zen pulled the covers over Ha Eun's body that lay over his.

It was shocking to find Ha Eun in such condition, it was usually him that is in wreck, not the other way around. But when she came at him with such fierceness and hunger, he was hesitant but he knew it was the release she needed.

"Have you calmed down now?", Zen asked softly.  
"The things you do…. Is enough to calm even a hysteria…."

Zen groans at her reply. It was typical of her, to tease him, his weakness.

"No, now is not the time. Don't distract me. Why are your cheek red and swollen?"

Zen ran his fingers softly against the cheek before registering the flinching response from Ha Eun.

"Why does it hurt?!"  
"My dad…. He hit me, when I got home and told him I'm moving out."  
"What?!"

Ha Eun sat back up, followed by Zen. She can see the worried and surprised look in his face.

"Okay, calm down. I'm telling you everything."

She took a deep breath, as if she was gathering her courage.

"My mother has been aspiring to be a researcher, she worked hard, studied hard. But she had me. So she had to settle down as a housewife to raise me, with my father working as a shop owner. But such world wouldn't satisfy her. So she left me when I was small."

Zen gasped and gave a pain look. He quickly reaches Ha Eun's hand.

"Since then my father has been…. Paranoid… In the other hand he can be very possessive and aggressive and the other hand very helpless. But he always make sure I remembered that I lived till this day because of him. I was nothing and he was everything. It was because of him. So even though I knew it was wrong, I didn't have the courage to go and run like you.

So, when this all started, the messenger, RFA. I accepted it mostly because I can start anew. No one knew me, well Seven maybe. But I can become someone new."

Ha Eun stares into Zen's red eyes.

"This is who I am. I am not as good as you thought I am.", she said.

Zen pats her head gently.

"The one I fall in love with was you. It doesn't matter how long I have known you, or what life you had before we meet. It was still you, and I'll love you for it."

Ha Eun took the big hand and placed it on her cheek. This warm hands, so protective and gentle. At least she knows she is in good hands.

"Okay, what do you want to know next?", she asked Zen back.  
"Hmm…. Your work?"  
"I am a biomedical scientist."

Zen gave a gaping mouth reply, Ha Eun grins and pinches his face.

"I don't know what that really is but that sounds cool. As expected from my babe!", his playful voice returned again.  
"I have a medical degree but I'm more into research. I don't think I'm suited to meet people."  
"Why? You are perfect!"  
"The glasses.", she replied.  
"What's with the glasses?"  
"Just like how your parents brainwash you to believe that you are ugly. I, too, felt that I am not worthy and have low self-esteem. That's why I wear glasses, braid my hair, looks down all the time, never talked. With it, no one will ever reach out to me. And I have been like that. In why I choose it, I believe that if I follow my mother's footsteps as a researcher, she would come and see me. But how am I supposed to be known if I couldn't even stand up for myself. It's a little bit sad actually."

Zen took her in his arms again and pulled her back to him.

"You've been through a lot. Don't worry, I'll be here for you. Forever.", he said firmly.

Ha Eun nods softly. It was a miracle that she was able to find Zen and is very grateful for him.

"So, where do you work? Do you want me to pick you up after work?"  
"NO! No, no. So much for not standing out!", she exclaimed.  
" _Wae_? I want to see you at work!"  
"Besides, it was a university laboratory. Not much work was done there, mostly because all of the staffs were lazy graduates. It used to be a great place with the professor before, but he left and the place became a wreck. But still they give me a lot of work though, since no one is working, but mostly trivial work."  
"You shouldn't let them do that!"  
"It's okay, I like the work after all."

Zen looks at Ha Eun's face. Still the calm and serene face that turns out harbored great burdens inside her. They really are each other's mirror. It's as if Zen is seeing the old him in her.

"And your father? Do you need me to talk to him?"  
"Hmm-mm, no, I'll deal with this myself.", Ha Eun replied.  
"Now that you have me, you can just live here with me. You don't have to stay in that house."

* * *

 

Zen woke up early that day. He observes Ha Eun's peaceful sleeping face before he left the bed. Observing each and every detail of the face as if he's going to paint her face by memory.

She was there through his dark time, helped him see his problems in a new perspective. Changed the person he was, and now is his time to do the same.

First step, making breakfast.

Ha Eun wakes up to the sound of the shower. She was even more surprised to find the apartment already tidy. She had slept so well, she couldn't hear the hustle Zen made before. That man…..

"Ah, you're awake.",

Zen appeared from the bathroom with his wet hair and all the glory of his fit body.

"Good morning.", she greeted him back.  
"I made breakfast and ironed your clothes. I took it from your overnight bag, it's okay right?"  
"You shouldn't ask that when you've already took my clothes off me.", she teased him.

Zen chuckled and gave a heavy smile. Self-control, self-control, he muttered to himself.

"No, no, no. I don't want you to be late for work.", he said.

He approaches her and places his arm around her. No fierce and hungry kiss, no burning lust. Just a warm embrace.

"What's with you.", Ha Eun asked.  
"I mean every word I said. Everything I've promised to you, I'm not planning to break any of it. I'll tell you where I am all the time, I won't come home late because of drinking, and I'll work hard…."  
"Step on a lego block for me?"

Laughter engulfed the two of them. Ha Eun felt her heart lighter now that she has Zen by his side.

So when Ha Eun appeared at Zen's door with her big luggage several days later, their life together starts for real.

"Stay with me, forever."

* * *

**To be continued........**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm inspired by Zen's real calls in making his dialogues.   
> So details like stepping on Lego block does exist in his calls during his route.   
> Cheesy chessy Zen <3 <3


	4. Chapter 4

Ha Eun stood by the train platform, waiting for her usual train home. Her phone rings.

_Han Jumin_

Well, it's weird. Jumin rarely calls. She moved to a bench nearby.

_"It's me, is it a good time to talk?"_  
"Hello Jumin. It's okay, I'm on my way back from work."  
 _"Oh, to Zen's?"_  
"Of course."

Ha Eun heard Jumin sighed at the other end.

_"Even after all I said about personally against living together before marriage."_  
"Jumin….."  
 _"Do you want me to help you look for an apartment?"_  
"What?"  
 _"So you don't need to share apartment. It's fine since it's only been 3 months, but for the long run, it's going to be cramped….."_  
"No, Jumin, I like living with Zen and I want it. And I don't think Zen'll allow me to move out again."  
 _"Do you want me to talk to him to let you move out?", asked Jumin._  
"Jumin. No. Thank you."  
 _"Or do you want me to rent an apartment for you?"_ , Jumin asked again, completely clueless.  
"Jumin… Do you think I can't afford an apartment on my own?"  
 _"No, I know well the number written on your pay check, thanks to Luciel, but who knows…."_

Ha Eun steps into the train, with her phone still on her ears. She sighs.

"You surely don't call me just to lecture me about living together with Hyun-oppa, right?", asked Ha Eun.  
 _"No. I just want to ask you a favour."_  
"What favour?"  
 _"Yoosung is finishing his study soon, so it'll be nice if you can guide him."_  
"Yoosung? Oh, even though I have a medical degree, he's a vet. But well of course, I'll look out for him."  
 _"Thank you. With V now gone, I thought I should take care of everyone.", Jumin replied sadly._  
"You still can't find him…."  
 _"It is unfortunate, but we have to move on. Okay, I won't keep you any longer."_  
"Thank you, Jumin."  
 _"Oh and the cat food campaign is starting soon. I'll let you be the first one to see."_

Ha Eun instantly smiles cheekily. She remembered Zen complaining about the cat ears Jumin intended for him to wear and how he needs to meow. It'll be totally fun to watch.

* * *

Zen waited in front of the train station. Several girls that passed by, smiled at him shyly. Even behind the face mask, he's still recognized. Or it's his handsomeness that made them talk. He is actually a familiar face in the neighbourhood though but whenever he's out with Ha Eun, he'll make sure he keeps his face hidden.

He still thought revealing their relationship to the public is better. The only public that knows is probably the  _pungopang ahjussi_ , watching Zen so happy with Ha Eun made him promise to keep the sighting of the two a secret, in return, they became his number 1 regular customer.

It's been 3 months of their togetherness and life couldn't be better for Zen. He got his career opportunities back. He come home to his most loved one.

Life changes, a lot. When before, he only goes to the convenience to buy water and alcohol. Now, both of them regularly visits the supermarket to buy groceries. The fridge was packed with foods. Zen that rarely eats at home, now tries to make it home before dinner.

As the days goes by, Zen got to know Ha Eun even better. It was the little things that made her even cuter for him. How she loves everything banana, banana milk, banana biscuit. Thank goodness, she didn't make them eat banana every day.

" _Oppa!_ Chocolate-banana biscuit! We should get this.", Ha Eun said excitedly.  
"It's the same kind right like the one we have at home right?"  
"Of course not! They're different brands!"

When every day Zen was the spotlight of the stage, the center of attention, with Ha Eun, he enjoys being behind her. Watching her from the back, observing her steady steps, how her hair sways with each movement.

If Zen's disguise involves face masks, for Ha Eun, she just needs to take her glasses of and let her hair off. It pains Zen to see her 'transform' each morning, passing her day submitting to people and staying down. That's why he wanted her to live as selfish as she wants with him. Do everything she wants.

"Ah, do you prefer seafood or just  _dubu_ for  _jjigae_?", asked Ha Eun.  
"What do you want?", Zen asked back.  
"I'm asking you."  
"I'll eat everything you make.", Zen replied happily.  
"Okay, we'll get  _dubu_ for the  _jjigae._ You said you wanted to eat seafood right? Let's see any seafood."

They walk towards the seafood freezer display. One of the water tanks was filled with wriggling eels.

"Hoo, eels. You want to eat  _jang eo gui_?", asked Ha Eun.

Zen walks towards the tank in fascination.

"Ohh, it's been a while.", he said.  
"Eel is very high in omega-3, decreases cholesterol, and….."  
"Real Korean men eats it for stamina.", Zen followed proudly.  
"I didn't say that."

Zen gave a naughty look at Ha Eun, in which she replied with looking at the other direction.

"Are you suggesting that I'm not good enough in term of stamina?", he asked.  
"No, I didn't say that. You know what, we're not eating it."

Ha Eun tried to place the cut eel back at their display but Zen stopped her.

"No, we're getting it. I want to satisfy you."  
"I didn't …..!"

* _cough**cough*_

An  _ahjumma_  that stood not far from them, tried to distract them, she herself looked annoyed and uncomfortable at this couple that is clearly exchanging adult implications at each other. Zen and Ha Eun gave an awkward smile at her before she left hurriedly.

Ha Eun pinches Zen's arm with great force, he yelped.

"So naughty!"  
"But we're still getting the eel, right?"

* * *

Since Jaehee and Ha Eun are the only ladies in RFA, Ha Eun shared most things with Jaehee. They meet up regularly for coffee despite Jaehee's busy schedule and work with Jumin. Jaehee knew mostly everything, her family, her daily life with Zen, and it was by choice, Ha Eun told her.

Seven was the one who knew her completely, due to his hacking and background checking, but she was forever grateful that he kept it a secret between them both.

"The cat food commercial will begin its filming this week. I'm excited to see Zen in it.", Jaehee said excitedly.  
"Did Jumin proceed with the cat ears?"  
"Uhhh….. It's a concept question, I can't tell you anything."  
"What! I really want to know!"  
"Mr Han ordered me not to tell you, since he wants you to see the full completed campaign."

Ha Eun groaned in disappointment. Well, she can dig up info from Zen, the person in question. Unless all of them team up against her.

"I'm really worried about Zen since he really has a bad allergy. It's always sad to see the picture of the old party when he met Elizabeth 3rd.", continued Jaehee.

Ha Eun yelled in frustration. At least she got one photo from Seven in which he was sneezing funnily.

"How's everything going?", Jaehee asked.  
"It was good, mostly same. But I feel good."  
"Great. It's good that no fans has suspected you two as well."

Jaehee and her always careful thinking. Well, a person like Jaehee is important.

"And… What about your father?", Jaehee asked carefully.  
"I….. Well, I still come home sometimes and I leave food for him, but we're not exactly communicating. I don't want to spark his anger, he'll hit and who knows what Hyun-oppa will react if he sees it. So, I usually just come and go."  
"That's too bad, but I hope you make up soon. It's not impossible since Zen was able to do it too."  
"I hope so."

Ha Eun gave a melancholic smile towards Jaehee.

* * *

It was the weekends, which means they can oversleep as much as they want. Zen rolled to the bed, wanting to reach for his partner. But there was no one. His eyes jerked open.

The apartment was silent. No signs of Ha Eun, no notes on the fridge.

He reaches for his phone immediately and pushed a speed dial.

"Where are you?!"

* * *

_**To be continued......** _

 


	5. Chapter 5

" _Where are you?!"_

Zen's worried voice greeted Ha Eun on the phone. He sounded very worried, it surprises Ha Eun. But still, he does get worried easily.

"Oppa, listen, I went to the bakery to buy bread. I thought of eating bread this morning. I texted you, didn't you read it?"  
"Ah, oh I must've been too …. rash.", Zen replied, now with a much calmer voice.  
"But there was a hit and run nearby. A bike hit a pedestrian when he is crossing, it's quite bad. He's wounded and unconscious…."  
"What? Oh my… where are you now then? Are you hurt?"  
"No, I'm not hurt. I'm accompanying him to the hospital until his relative arrives. I'm in the ambulance now, we are going to X Hospital, will you meet me there?"  
"Right! Sure, I'll see you there."

Zen let out a big sigh. His mind thought of a million things when he couldn't find Ha Eun anywhere in the apartment. He couldn't stomach this kind of shock ever again.

This suspenseful morning should not happen often.

* * *

Ha Eun sat at the row of steel chairs near the hospital's entrance. The nurses know where to find her in case there's an update on the patient. She stayed there so Zen can find her easily.

She looked at the phone. She didn't have Zen's photo or their photo together as her wallpaper, if so it'll be a huge scandal and talking stuff in the lab. She did keep some of their selcas inside her password protected photo gallery. Exactly the opposite of Zen's phone in which he has her photo as his phone wallpaper. Sometimes she really thinks she doesn't deserve such doting boyfriend. But still, she enjoys browsing through Zen's performance photos shared by his fans in his fan café.

Finding Zen amongst the crowd is easy. Tall, long silver hair, extremely handsome. Finding Ha Eun, on the other hand, requires the skill of a special person, Zen. He can spot her anywhere, finding her in a row of not-so-crowded seats was easy. Even though she was just wearing a plain shirt, jeans and a messy tied up hair, for him she still caught his eyes.

"Honey! I surprised you, didn't I!"  
"Oh, oppa."  
"What are you doing? Browsing the fan café again?", asked Zen.  
"I'm amazed, there are new photos every day."  
"You promised you are just going to browse in the fan café right?"  
"Yes. I don't say anything or stood up when there is anyone bad commenting you. I'm just a silent reader.", answered Ha Eun.  
"I just don't want you to be worried if there are people bad mouthing me there."

Ha Eun stood up and placed her phone back in her small handbag.

"I need to go find the nurse again. They were the ones that ID-ed him and called his relatives. I feel bad if I just left him like this.", she explained.  
"My babe so cool~ What, is this your doctor senses tingling?"  
"What, no. It's called conscience."

They walk to the nurse station where some busy nurses were focusing on their work. Zen saw a policeman sitting outside a room, writing things down his note.

"Nurse, did you manage to reach the family?"  
"Oh Miss, we called earlier and they said they're coming immediately."  
"Well, that's great. So, I'll leave him in your care."  
"You're welcome, Miss. You did a great job for giving emergency treatment. It was very important."

Zen smiled proudly even though it wasn't him that was being complimented. At least he was happy Ha Eun got appreciated once in a while.

They were leaving the ward when suddenly a man and woman entered the ward. Their faces familiar, too familiar for Zen.

"Father….. Mother…..?"

* * *

The sky was in clear light blue, the wind was blowing gently. It wasn't particularly hot that day, so a walk in the afternoon was very relaxing. Ha Eun and Zen trekked the road, hand in hand. Meaningful silence.

"Ah, it's too much of a coincidence isn't it? You saving my  _hyung's_  life. Or is it fate?", said Zen.

He looked at Ha Eun beside him that was preoccupied inside her own thoughts. She has been like this since they had lunch with Zen's parents. They checked in with Zen's brother that is currently sleeping and resting. One thing lead to another and all of them ended up having lunch together. It was Ha Eun's first meeting with Zen's parents.

"Babe, what is it?", he asked.  
"I feel bad."  
"What? Why?"  
"Your parents should not have seen me like this, plain clothing, bed hair. They must've been surprised their successful actor son is dating a plain girl like me.", she answered in a concerned voice.

Zen stops in his spot, surprising Ha Eun as he pulls her even closer to him. It's broad daylight and they are in the middle of the road.

"Hey, don't say that. Your looks doesn't matter. They haven't known you long enough to truly understand who you are. When they do, they'll realize you are a very very special person."

Ha Eun felt a smile slowly appearing on her eyes. With Zen's hopeful eyes, she felt better a bit. Zen pulls her next to him and leaves a small kiss at the top of her head. They continued their journey with Zen's hand constantly on her waist, keeping her next to him.

"They were nice people.", she commented.  
"They are not actually bad or anything like that. They're just quiet and conservative. Well, I am still trying to find my way back to them."

This talk about Zen's family just makes Ha Eun worry about her own dad even more.

* * *

Zen hummed as he walks toward his apartment, a bag of banana milk in hand. He realizes they're running out of boxed banana milk, Ha Eun would be very happy.

He pushed the door open, but it was dark. It was weird. Ha Eun should've come home first and turned on the lights. His heartbeat starts to pace faster.

"Ha Eun-ah?"

He carefully places the bag at whatever table he can reach and turned the lights on. A figure was standing by the window took him by surprise.

"Babe, don't scare me like that!", he said surprised.

Ha Eun was facing the window, hands to herself. No answer.

_Something's wrong,_  Zen thought to himself.

"Ha Eun-ah? Is everything alright?"

Zen approaches Ha Eun slowly and tries to touch her arm gently. She backed so fast, Zen was surprised. The rapid tears falling down her eyes, surprises him even more.

"What happened?"

Zen quickly took her in his embrace and caught her as her body crumbles down.

"Hey, what happened?", he asked again in a calmer voice.

"The keys, he changed them…."

A set of keys lying on the floor not far from Ha Eun caught Zen's eyes.

This…..

* * *

**To be continued ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jumin Han, Yoosung, Jaehee Kang**

Yoosung : Ah, Jumin, good morning!

Jumin Han: Good morning

Yoosung: You're not off to work yet?

Jumin Han : I'm waiting for Driver Kim.

Yoosung : Oh, I'm waiting for the bus too!

Jaehee Kang : Please tell him to hurry up because I'm waiting for you in the office.

_ZEN has entered the chatroom_

ZEN : GUYS!

ZEN : Do you know any doctors?

Yoosung : Is everything alright?

ZEN : Ha Eun is burning up!

ZEN : And she's not responding when I call her

ZEN: God, I'm panicking right now…

Jumin Han : Stay there. I'm coming with a doctor.

_Jumin Han has left the chatroom_

Jaehee Kang : Zen, please don't panic.

ZEN : She's talking deliriously and all….

Yoosung: Did you give her medicine?

Jaehee Kang: Give her liquids, something to drink.

ZEN: I'm going to check on her again.

_ZEN has left the chatroom_

Yoosung: Oh I hope she's alright.

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han is calling me, I'll have to take this.

Jaehee Kang: Bye Yoosung

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom_

* * *

It didn't take long for Zen to answer the door.

"Good, you're here."

Jumin appeared with a man in formal clothing.

"Where is the patient?", the man asked.  
"Oh, uhh, she's inside. The room on the right, I left the door open.", Zen said lowly.

Jumin was surprised at the state Zen in know, messy hair as if he had run through them a thousand times, face that clearly portrays his distress. This part of him showed the other side of his usually shining Zen, at least that's what Jumin thought. Zen is still a normal person after all.

"Jumin, thank you."

Jumin took a seat near the dining table while Zen observed from the bedroom door. Jumin saw the dining table a mess of medicines, Zen clearly had took out all kind of medicine, or medicine-like thing he had around the house, laid them out and checked which one was to treat fever.

"Has she been like this since morning?", asked Jumin.  
"Yeah, I woke up to her shivering and turns out she was burning up. I…I tried to look for some medicine, give her something to drink. But it just doesn't seem to work, that's when I panicked."

The doctor exited the room and left a couple of bottles at the table.

"I already gave her some medicine, it usually worked instantly but it haven't for now. We have to see her progress, so I'll leave some additional medicine here. Give her after 2 hours, all right."  
"Thank you, Doctor. Driver Kim will take you back."

Zen gave a grateful nod as the doctor went back out the door, he went back in to the room to check on Ha Eun that was still resting. He doesn't even know if she was sleeping or unconscious. But there's nothing he can do now. He got back out and find Jumin still sitting on the dining room.

"You're staying?", asked Zen.  
"I don't trust a panicked person to take care of the sick.", answered Jumin.

Jumin's word snapped Zen's mind, he gave a throaty chuckle.

"Did she get too exhausted? Work? Or… did you exhaust her?", asked Jumin.  
"No."  
"Did something upset her?"  
"Upset her?"

Zen took a gulp of his coffee cup and went into his thought.

"Her father….."  
"What of her father?"  
"They're not on good terms but she still visits him sometimes. She said she was just taking some books she need, but I know she wanted to see him. Last night she came home devastated. Turns out he had changed the keys to their house, leaving her out.", explained Zen.  
"That, is her upset."  
"Well what was I supposed to do then? She was crying and sniffling all night. I joked with her, laughed, said everything. She just won't budge. I don't know what to do."  
"Talk to him? Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. People need to clarify all information before thinking ahead.", said Jumin.  
"Jumin…. Why do you sound so correct at times like this?"

Both men exchanged glances at each other, Zen looking for confirmation.

"So, should I go?", Zen asked again.  
"Yes, looking like that."

The mirror was the first thing Zen said after hearing Jumin. He haven't realized what a mess he has been until now.

"I can ask Assistant Kang to come and help, don't worry.", Jumin said.  
"I'll leave her with you, Jumin. I trust you."

* * *

Zen walked among the stores, each different with the next. Ha Eun did write the address in case of emergency and forced him to promise not to come unless there's a real emergency. Ha Eun's health for now is Zen's emergency.

She told him her father owned an electronic store. But he never saw him in person. Why is he getting anxious?

The sound of steel trolley wheel against the concrete road was clearly heard in this not so crowded day. An aged man was trying to lift up some boxes that looked heavy. Instinctively, Zen rushed to give him a hand.

"Sir, let me help you."  
"Oh, thank you."

Zen realized that he had moved 3 boxes of flat-screen TVs. They are quite heavy. Wait, televisions? He paced outside to check the address. It was the same as the one written on Ha Eun's note.

_Jackpot!_

* * *

Jaehee with a few folders at her hand knocked on the apartment door. She never dropped by at Zen's apartment, her idol's apartment. She's a bit excited, but considering Ha Eun's health state right now, she felt she shouldn't be the least excited.

Jumin opened the door for her.

"Mr. Han, you surprised me. You told me to wrap up immediately and come here.", Jaehee said.  
"Well, seeing Zen like that, I felt the need to rush things."  
"How is she doing?"  
"Not a significant recovery, but not getting worse either.", answered Jumin.

Jaehee placed her folders on the living room next to Jumin's things.

"You really have changed, Mr. Han."  
"What do you mean?"  
"First of all, you're never swayed by other people's feelings. Second, if you're on your clear mind, you'll know that Zen will always exaggerate when it comes to Ha Eun.", explained Jaehee.  
"I guess I'm trying to be more human than the robot that Zen always mock me as."  
"But that's a good change, Mr. Han."

Jaehee entered the bedroom to check on Ha Eun. She changed the water compress. Jumin followed her.

"This really is a couple's room.", mumbled Jumin.  
"What? Why?"  
'You know, love…. Is in the air…."  
"Mr. Han, what are you implying?", Jaehee said annoyed.  
"Nothing, just commenting."

Jaehee pushed Jumin out of the room to let Ha Eun rest in silence.

"Zen always emphasizes his beast inside him and sorts in the chatroom before, but thankfully they're gone now. Thanks to a certain someone.", continued Jumin.  
"Can we talk about something else, it's their private life after all."  
"Don't you want to know your idol's private life?"  
"God, no.", Jaehee said immediately.  
"I told Ha Eun several times that I  _am_ against living together before marriage."  
"Yes, good luck, with Zen especially.", Jaehee scoffs.  
"Well, now that the biggest hurdle is gone, we should move Ha Eun to a separate apartment before Zen gets back."

Jaehee focused on Jumin in disbelief, the person himself seems to not give a thought to what he has said.

"Not while she's sick. If you want to lose your head to Zen, then do it. But since you'll be unable to continue the company and will be leaving more work for me, I have to say no."

Jumin looked at the other way, hiding his amusement to startle Jaehee even more.

"Seriously, Mr Han. Don't you ever to take Ha Eun from Zen, unless you want to get beaten up by Zen, end up in hospital and die, for worse."

* * *

Zen looked closely at the man tidying up around his store. This is it, the person he was looking for, Ha Eun's father.

"Sir, is Ha Eun your daughter?", Zen asked carefully.

He realized the colour of the man's face changing immediately.

"Yes.", he answered plainly.  
"I'm….. Well, your daughter, she's living with me now."

* * *

_**To be continued.....** _

 


	7. Chapter 7

Jaehee scrolled through her phone, looking at Zen's new promotional photos for his new musical. All this time she thought she was a subjective fan, caring for Zen's career survival. She kind of regretted trying to talk Zen from devoting his life for the woman he loved. People grow with people, that's what Jaehee learnt from Zen and Ha Eun. His career got even better, well with the help of RFA, and he looked happier than before.

She thought she was subjective enough, she just wanted Zen to have a smooth and successful career, nothing else, or so she thought. Of course Zen wouldn't look at her in a special way.

But when he called her yesterday, confiding his problems with her, it made her feel special in a small way. At least Zen needed her.

_"_ _Oh Jaehee, you picked up, I'm sorry for calling you at break time. I thought you'll be working in business hours."  
"Zen, its fine. Is Ha Eun doing fine?"_

She remembered cooking, using the bountiful ingredients she found in Zen and Ha Eun's fridge. Mr. Han's nutritionist would've approved such well-stocked home. Zen came home, not telling Jumin what happened. He said ' _I met him, but I'll talk about it later_ '. He saw Jaehee cooking for Ha Eun a soft porridge. He was the one that tried to make her eat, with much care and love. Jaehee promised herself to not be jealous of the two.

She's trying hard.

" _Yeah, she's all well today, but I made her stay in today just to make sure."_  
"Oh, that's good."  
"But still, I really don't understand busy women like you two. She maybe in bed but she's reading foreign research report."  
"Well, no rest for the wicked.", Jaehee said.

She realised the busy sound backing Zen's voice.

" _Are you outside?"_  
"Oh yeah, I'm buying food. Can you believe it, Ha Eun just recovered, the one thing she wanted to eat was sweet and spicy pork and jjajjangmyeon. At least her appetite is back, so I'm letting her eat anything she wanted."  
"You know you can just have them delivered right?"  
"Oh… right. God, I'm so forgetful. I already bought them so…yeah."  
"Don't you have work these 2 days?"  
"I do, I missed a script reading, but I told them I was sick and to continue without me."

Jaehee felt something in Zen's voice, he was urging to talk about something.

" _Zen, is there anything you like to talk about?", asked Jaehee._  
"Yes. You know I told Ha Eun, I met her father,turns out there was a burglary in the neighbourhood so he changed the locks and everything was fine. But the truth is, everything is not fine. More like half-fine."  
"What happened?"  
"Her father was angry at her for running away like that. But I explained to him she has improved since she left, she became so much more and I need her after all. I couldn't afford not having her with me. So, I think he thought I was the one causing everything. I did apologized on Ha Eun's behalf, but I think he's angry at me now."  
"That's complicated."  
"I know right? I felt bad for hiding this from Ha Eun, lying to her. I couldn't talk with Jumin either, he's not the correct person. So, I looked for you."  
"Well, for now, at least Ha Eun's dad is no longer angry at her right? Maybe he would let her in next time she visited. You won't be meeting her father in near time, right? We need to cool things down, maybe in the future he'll change his mind and everything will be just fine."

* * *

"Alright! Its lunch time everyone!"

All the shooting staff dispersed, a staff took Elizabeth 3rd away. Jumin approached Zen that was taking off his suit that he used for the shoot. He couldn't stand one more minute with the cat-fur invaded suit.

"I'm flattered Mr Chairman came to watch our shoot.", said Zen.  
"Elizabeth 3rd is modelling for it, so of course I came."  
"And you're not …. staying with her?"  
"I wanted to let her rest before the next shoot."

Another staff came to Zen and Jumin with 2 lunchboxes and drinks. Jumin declined the lunchboxes, of course. Zen can see the embarrassment in the staff's face even though Jumin said he'll eat later. Yeah, Mr Chairman doesn't eat commoner food.

The dressing room was rather quiet, more because Jumin was there. Unless it was really important, no one dared to come in.

"I saw everyone puffing their cigarettes. You're not tempted?", asked Jumin.  
"Oh no, I stopped for good. It's been a while. I'm also cutting down on the drinking, to the more moderate level."  
"I should admit, that's amazing. Maybe you should share your secrets to the 'Wanna Stop Cigs' group that came to the party that time."

Zen chuckled, did Jumin just complimented him?

"You know it has to start from yourself. It was you wanted to stop, your own will."  
"I was expecting it was the work of a certain someone."  
"Ha Eun?", Zen smiled at the mention of her name," She did have a part."

Jumin saw Zen's eyes sparkling, he has always been like this whenever it's about Ha Eun, even though they were already together for almost 5 months. So, the term honeymoon phase doesn't apply to these two?, Jumin thought to himself.

"Before, even though I thought I stopped, there was still a part of me that doubted myself. I felt like I would really take out that small black box in a very depressing time. But then, Ha Eun said this 'children tend to not develop perfectly if their parents has an alcohol or cigarette background'."

Jumin shot a look at dreamy-state Zen, who is clearly unbothered and untouched.

"Is she…. Pregnant?", asked Jumin carefully.  
"What? No.", Zen laughed at Jumin's expression," I asked her that too but she was the one that was more confused on how I got that conclusion. Well, anyways, I am now trying to live as healthy as I can."  
"Good for you."  
"I was always thinking for the two of us. But she made me think of the future. You know Jumin, you really need to find someone. It's the best thing that have ever happened to me."  
"I have Elizabeth 3rd.", Jumin said sternly.  
"It changes your way of seeing things. It makes you happy, having someone thinking of you, coming home to a loving embrace."  
"I have Elizabeth 3rd for that."

Zen expected Jumin's answer, him and his obsession with Elizabeth 3rd.

"But you know, you can't  _do_ Elizabeth 3rd. Well, you can but you'll end up in psych ward or jail. You're not planning on staying single forever right? Who'll inherit C&R when you're old and wrinkly? Elizabeth 3rd? Jaehee?"

Jumin shot an annoyed look at Zen. He is clearly thinking of a comeback.

"No wonder people thought you were gay. You need a woman, Jumin. Oh, the things you can do and the wonders you'll experience."  
"Get your impure thoughts away from me."

Zen cleared his lunch and left Jumin. Jumin can hear Zen's content laughter as he walk away.

* * *

The city was pouring with rain, Zen managed to borrow an umbrella from the stage house. The rain even toned down a bit when he exited, at least he's lucky.

That's when he saw Ha Eun, standing in front of their apartment building with an umbrella on her hand. She was just standing, looking at their apartment.

"Ha Eun?"  
"Oh,  _oppa_!"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

Zen jogged towards Ha Eun, taking her hand with him. He pulled her to go inside.

"What are you doing out here? Let's get inside, you'll be sick.", Zen said worried.

Ha Eun stood her ground and in the other hand, pulled Zen back.

"No, stay here."  
"What's wrong?"

Zen doesn't really like the melancholic look in Ha Eun's face.

"You know, how did we end up here?", said Ha Eun.  
"What do you mean end up?"

The night just become colder for Zen as he felt chills down his spine. Is this  _the talk_? He surely doesn't like the sound, the sentences and the look at Ha Eun's face. She hasn't met his eyes once, only kept her focus on the building

"The first time we met. What do you think if I didn't say yes when Jumin asked if I wanted to see you or not? What do you think if I hadn't agreed to go to Rika's apartment in the first place? Can you believe it, all the things in the universe that happened, guides us here? What if the universe just missed one turn? What happened if I turn left when I am supposed to turn right? Do you still think I'll be here with you?"

Zen places his hand on Ha Eun's face, turning her face towards him, meeting that beautiful eyes directly.

"It doesn't matter if you didn't join RFA, I believe I will find you. In one way or another, we'll be here. We'll be together.", said Zen.

Ha Eun moved closer and surround him with a tight embrace. Zen replied even tighter. He felt like an idiot for worrying about Ha Eun trying to break up with him. It  _is_ rare for her to be sentimental.

"But I know, it's your period, and it's your hormones doing the talking, that's why you're this sentimental..", said Zen.

He gives a grin to Ha Eun who looked at him with both disbelief and a small laughter.

"What, don't you like it when I'm all sentimental and romantic?"  
"It's usually you that is on the receiving end of my romanticism. Let's keep it that way."

The two entered the apartment with happy faces.

* * *

_Bang! Bang!_

The party popper rained confetti on Yoosung's head. It was Seven's idea of bringing a party popper. Jumin made up his mind if the owner of the place demanded they clean every bits of the confetti, they'll just leave Seven behind.

"Congratulations of your graduation, Yoosung!"

They celebrated Yoosung's graduation with dinner at a grill restaurant. A place, Chairman Jumin never steps his foot into.

"Our Yoosung is an adult now!", Seven said.  
"Yes, now you have more responsibilities.", continued Jaehee.  
"No more LOLOL!", exclaimed Zen.

Yoosung's happy face turned into a frown because of his 'seniors' and their advices.

"Look, you made him sad.", said Ha Eun.  
"I just graduated! I need to have some fun!", said Yoosung.  
"Fun is when you have already succeeded.", said Jumin.

The talks continue around the sound of sizzling meat and the smoke arising from it.

"But really, did you have a place you would like to work at?", asked Ha Eun.  
"There is this cool pet clinic, they're very modern and advanced. But I'm a bit afraid that they won't want some newbie like me."  
"You wouldn't know before you tried!", said Zen.  
"Or, you could ask Jumin to hire you and become Elizabeth 3rd private vet.", said Seven.

Seven's idea was met with disapproval glare from Jaehee, Ha Eun and Zen.

"He'll end up staying awake the whole time. Jumin will be calling him 'I think Elizabeth 3rd just shed 1 fur more than the usual, I don't think she's fine'", Zen said mimicking Jumin.  
"That can be true.", continued Ha Eun.  
"And Mr. Han would be blaming everything that happened with Elizabeth 3rd on poor Yoosung.", said Jaehee.

Yoosung's head fell down on the table hard and he cried sadly.

"Aaaahh, why does the future seems very dark for me? I'll just be a professional LOLOL player!"  
"No, no! That's as bad as working as Elizabeth 3rd private vet."

* * *

The laughter and their togetherness continued till the end of the night. It has been a while since everyone really gathered and had a time to talk together. Family will always be together.

Ha Eun recognizes the Christmas music, Christmas decorations filling the shopping centre while she walks with Zen.

"It's going to be Christmas already.", mumbled Ha Eun.  
"Hm? Christmas, huh?"  
"I never really celebrated Christmas, I don't have anyone to celebrate with."  
"Oh, we're the same then! I just stay home with my drinks or sleep early."  
"Don't you celebrate Christmas with your last girlfriend?"

The question strike Zen with surprise. They never talk about his past relationships before.

"I don't really remember. It's been 5 years."  
"You don't remember or you don't want to tell me?", asked Ha Eun.

Zen gave a look of deep thought while Ha Eun waits for an answer. She know he will turn it into a cheesy answer somehow.

"I don't want to tell you. Because I don't want to think about other girls when I'm with you. Besides, my old girlfriends are nothing compared to you!"  
"Huh, that's quite a good answer. It'll do for now."

Most of the shops have already decorated their place with mistletoes, Christmas tree, Christmas candies.

"Do you want to celebrate Christmas?", asked Ha Eun.  
"With you, I'll celebrate even every day."  
"Stop it. How about we buy a gift for each other and we'll give it on Christmas day. No peeking and no teasing until Christmas day. How about that?"  
"Deal."

For Christmas dinner, Ha Eun had made the table full with delicious foods. With small candles as a finishing touch. She stashed her gift inside the wardrobe, Zen should've seen it was there. But promises are promises, he didn't even touched it. It was even stranger that she hadn't found Zen's gift yet. He shouldn't be a better at burying treasure than her.

* * *

 

"So, dinner first or gift first?", asked Ha Eun when Zen emerged from the bedroom.  
"Gift first! The suspense is killing me!", cried Zen.  
"Who goes first?"  
"Rock-paper-scissors?"  
"Fair enough."

Zen won the first round. Ha Eun asked for a rematch and she won. The deciding third round ends with Zen's victory.

"You go first.", said Zen happily.

Ha Eun took the big box that had stayed on the bottom drawer for the past few days. She had it wrapped nice and tight.

"Wow, what is it? So big!"

Zen threaded the wrapper slowly. Not wanting to ruin anything.

"Is this…"  
"A professional camera."  
"What…."  
"I know you take lots of pictures of me every day! And I can't have you taking ugly photos with your phone, so use this next time!"

Zen laughed at Ha Eun's words. He pulled her close to him and greeted her with a gentle kiss.

"Thank you so much. My babe is just so thoughtful."

He checked the camera, it's really about time he own one. He shouldn't be the one getting his pictures taken all the time.

"Isn't this very expensive?", asked Zen.  
"Yes, a bit expensive than the others. But the quality are much better."  
"How can you afford this?"  
"When have I said I was underpaid?"

Zen ran a random express scan at his memory. She works in a university lab that never did any real work, but she never did say she was underpaid. Her clothes, shoes, bags, they're not flashy or stands out but he knows they must've cost something. Their capsule coffee machine! Zen should've realized it since then.

"The paycheck's too good that's why everyone would kill to be working in the lab. Anyone who wants easy money.", commented Ha Eun.

Voice seemed to have escaped Zen's lips.

"A very pressurizing first blow.", he said slowly.

He sighed.

"Thank God, I picked this."

Zen reached his hand inside his pocket, and took out a long black velvet box. Inside it was a necklace with a ruby red gem sitting beautifully as its pendant. The colour was bright it reminded Ha Eun of Zen's eyes.

He walked behind Ha Eun and clasped the necklace on her neck.

"Ruby stones are usually for protection, they are very protective and they said it protects against unhappiness.", he explained.

Ha Eun was a science person, she was trained to think with logic. But strangely, the necklace that Zen had placed there seemed to have warmed her. She was in awe.

"And they say it increases passion, romantic love, and alleviates sensuality.", Zen said in a playful voice.

Ha Eun knew exactly where this is going. She silenced him with a passionate kiss.

* * *

It was one of those days where she was suddenly forgetful. She had forgotten her note that she had to return back to the lab even after halfway on her way home.

She had told Zen to just go home first.

A feminine figure with a bright brown hair seemed to be hiding near the corner of the road. She seemed to be looking at something, discreetly.

 _Isn't her face familiar_?, Ha Eun thought to herself.

"Choi Kyungju?"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

"You  _are_ Choi Kyungju!"

The brown haired girl jumped in shock. She snarled at Ha Eun.

"Why are you calling me with my real name!", she growled.  
"Hyu…. Zen- _oppa_  told me that., Ha Eun answered lightly.

Kyungju looked at Ha Eun from top to bottom with annoyed eyes.

"Huh, so it's you. You must be Zen- _oppa_ 's new girlfriend!"  
"I didn't say that. Hey, you want to go get some  _pungopang_?"

The  _pungopang_ bait, Kyungju shrieked. It would be bad if anyone saw her here, especially the pungopang  _ahjussi_.

"Because of Jumin  _oppa_ , now nobody believes me! They take me lightly!"  
"You do throw tantrums easily.", replied Ha Eun.

Kyungju growled in frustration inside, the girl in front of her surely stood her ground firmly. She didn't waver a single bit.

"What's with Zen-oppa and Jumin-oppa?! I am pretty and rich. I have D-cup breasts! I am the dream of all young girls!"

Ha Eun move forward a step closer to Kyungju.

"Because you're just an  **echo** , you can't beat the real thing."

* * *

Ha Eun turned the keys, opening the door. The shoes, screaming out Zen's presence, Zen and his habits of not placing his shoes tidily. Men…

She hugged Zen as he was preparing the table for dinner. Zen replied with a sweet cheek kiss.

"Welcome home, my sweet.", greeted Zen.  
"You know I was this close to hiding all your shoes so you'll learn your lesson to tidy up your shoes next time.."

Zen laughed at Ha Eun's warning.

"Yes, ma'am."

Ha Eun placed her bags on her work desk and went inside the bathroom.

"Why did you return to the lab again?", asked Zen with a louder voice.  
"I left my note.", Ha Eun replied from the bathroom.  
"It's just a note, you can get it back in Monday."  
"I wrote your favourite positions in it!"

The entire world seemed to shake with a full magnitude, he almost dropped the soup pot.  _God, she'll be the death of him_ , Zen said to himself.

"Got you didn't I? I wrote an important contact there and I need it. Anyways, I saw Kyungju round the corner earlier."

Zen gave no reply. He's been quiet, did he pass out because of what she said? Even though she left the bathroom door open, the kitchen is not on visible range, only their bedroom. Maybe he didn't hear her through the shower.

Suddenly, the glass enclosure of the shower was opened. Zen appeared and turned the shower immediately.

"What…?"  
"Kyungju saw you? Did anything happened? Did she hurt you? Did she say anything? Are you alright? Did she bring anyone?"  
"No, no,  _oppa_. Calm down. I'm fine. You want me to turn around to see if I might lose a limb?"

Zen gave a huge sigh and covered his worried face.

"God, I was so shocked."  
"I'm fine, really. You need to stop being so paranoid."  
"This is Kyungju. I don't know what she can do. If you ever see her, turn the other way and run, or at least call me.", replied Zen.  
"Hey, I'm here. It's all right."  
"Did she know who you are? How was she?"  
"Well, she was angry. But I told her off. I didn't lose to her.", said Ha Eun.  
"Oh, now, isn't that interesting?"  
"Can we continue this later? We are not having this conversation in the shower while I'm naked with soap all over me."  
"I don't mind."

"Get out!"

* * *

As late night falls, Zen couldn't sleep. Ha Eun has slept soundly by his side, but he wasn't. His mind was clouded with worry.

He stepped into the balcony, trying to clear his mind. That was when he saw the  _pungopang ahjussi_ tidying up his merchandises.

Zen rushed down to lend a hand.

"Ahjussi!"  
"Oh, young man!"  
"Here, let me help you!"

With Zen's help, the  _ahjussi_ 's work was finished in much less time.

"Oh, thank you."  
"It's no big deal."  
"Did you have a fight with your girlfriend?", asked the  _ahjussi_ suddenly.  
"What, of course not! Why did you think so?"  
"It's very rare to see you step outside without your girlfriend."

Zen sighed and sat on the sidewalk, with a troubled look.

"I was having thoughts and if I stay inside the apartment with her. I'll just get more worried and more paranoid.", Zen said slowly.

The ahjussi sat next to troubled Zen. Zen looked vulnerable and he'll be thinking a thousand things if left alone.

"Do you love her, your girlfriend?"  
"Of course! When I see her first thing in the morning, I say to myself 'I'll love this person even more today and be truthful to her all the time'. When I look at her sleeping peacefully at night, I picture our past, our present, our future."  
"Do you think your relationship is perfect then?"  
"Perfect? What's a perfect relationship anyway? We fight over things sometimes. But deep down, we own one another. I am hers like she is mine. She is practically my life now."  
"What is that you're worried of with your relationship is like that?"  
"Her. Her safety, her wellbeing. We might be happy with just the two of us, but some people might not want us to be together. And that's what scares me. If she was to be hurt because of me."  
"Love is like that huh….."  
"What?"  
"It just throws us into a whirlpool of confusion. Makes us feel powerless."  
"I'm feeling like that now."  
"But you know. You have one another. That is the most important thing, you can do anything, together."

They can. In fact, they did went through things together. Bomb threat, kidnapping, false rumour, nothing should scare Zen anymore.

"You know what,  _ahjussi_ , you're right."

* * *

Ha Eun and Jaehee grabbed some lunch at a small café. It was a Saturday but Zen had a C&R commercial shoot again that day. He was busy on the other days with musical and practice, today was the only day they can squeeze in the shoot.

"Oh, it's nice to have proper lunch outside after a while.", said Jaehee.  
"You've worked too hard, Jaehee."  
"Due to Mr Han's enthusiastic cat business ventures. I've been kept busy. It must be hard for Zen too. To work with cats again and now for a longer period."  
'I laughed at the first CF Jumin showed me! It was months ago but I still laugh whenever it's on TV.", replied Ha Eun.  
"Thank goodness to Zen's professionalism. He still keeps a professional attitude even though it's hard for him to be with cats. He would be even more encouraged to find you visiting him today."

Jaehee scooped another spoonful of her creamy looking pasta, while Ha Eun sipped at her peach tea. It was quite good to be under the warming sunlight when you're working indoors almost every time.

"Is it okay for me to drop by?", asked Ha Eun.  
"Of course. Mr. Han had the staff signed a non-disclosure agreement."  
"What? For me?"  
"No, it's to prevent any news of C&R launching a cat-care line and the concept and all from leaking out. So there won't be any competitors for the time being.", explained Jaehee.  
"Oh, so Jumin-like."  
"I'm sure nothing brings more joy to Zen other than knowing that you support his works."

Ha Eun suddenly taps her spoon in remembrance of something.

"Talking about his works, when are we going to have a 'Jalapeno' night?!"

* * *

_**To be continued....** _

 


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey do you mess with Choi Kyungju's work again now?"

Zen asked the watchful Jumin as some staff members replace the set décor. He took a distance from where Jumin and Elizabeth 3rd is.

"Who?"  
"Choi Kyungju, Echo Girl!"  
"Ah, why would I, do I look like I have a lot of free time in my hand?", asked Jumin.

Zen looked up and down at Jumin who is playing with Elizabeth 3rd, watching as the white cat purrs and rolls under Jumin's hand.

"Uhh, yes."

Jumin replied with an angry glare. Maybe if he didn't push all work to Jaehee, Zen would've said the otherwise.

"Besides, what does she has to say now? You defeated her once, you can defeat her again. Even though it's been months ago, the case is still an embarrassment for her.", said Jumin.  
"I won't worry if she directed her anger towards me. But she saw Ha Eun a while ago."  
"Ha Eun? Do you think your woman would flicker in front of her?"  
"No, no, of course. I think she triumphed beautifully. But I'm just worried you know, I don't want her to get into problems because of me.", said Zen.

* _ah-choo!*_

Zen looked up, that sneeze was familiar. It's Ha Eun's. Is he dreaming?

* _ah-choo!*_

"Jumin, I think I heard Ha Eun.", said Zen.  
"I know you missed her. It's your mind playing tricks."

* _ah-choo!*_

"Are you alright? You two even share the same allergy!", Jaehee said between small giggles.

Ha Eun took another piece of tissue to cover her nose.

"I didn't think it would be this bad."  
"Well, we've been using this same studio for quite a while and there are a lot of other cats other than Elizabeth 3rd going in and out, so I didn't think the cleaning was done very thorough as well."

"Oh it's really you! My mind and my heart can already tell your presence even before I see you!"

The whole studio just shifted their gaze to the 2 new people coming in. Ha Eun felt like hiding her red face,  _that cringe-inducing boyfriend sometimes_ …

' _Who is that?' 'Is it Zen's girlfriend?' 'For real?'_

Ha Eun can already feel the murmurs as Zen jogged towards her. He looked as happy as a kid, she wanted to laugh at his face.

"Surprise, I come to visit….."

Before Ha Eun can finish her sentence, Zen pulled her into a tight embrace and place a deep kiss on her lips. He smiled his most charming smile when he pulled away.

"It's nice showing off, doesn't it?", he said.  
"Hey, people are watching!", Ha Eun said in a low tone.

Jumin appeared carrying Elizabeth 3rd, looking displeased at the show of affection.

"Mind you, this is a public place.", said Jumin.  
"Why, I just missed my girlfriend, that's it!"

* _ah-choo!*_

Ha Eun let out another allergic sneeze, Zen immediately moves between Jumin and Ha Eun.

"Jumin, get away! Ha Eun's allergic, you know.", exclaimed Zen.

Zen covered Ha Eun with his body again until Jumin let a staff take Elizabeth 3rd away.

Jaehee was frozen in her place. She felt like she had seen the replay of Zen's drama.

"No wonder I haven't seen Jaehee since morning. You've planned this.", said Zen.

Jaehee, with her face all red, snapped back into reality.

"Ah yes, I thought it'll cheer you even more."  
"Thank you for being so thoughtful, Jaehee."

' _It's really Zen's girlfriend.' 'She's quite pretty.' 'Of course, it's Zen we're talking about after all!'_ The people were still stealing a glance of the girl beside Zen, Zen showing his possession by not letting his hand leave her body.

"Don't worry, they can't say anything outside this place.", said Jumin.  
"Yes, unless they want to go against Mr. Han Jumin here.", continued Zen.

The shoot continues again and Zen was even more energetic than before.

Ha Eun had brought some snacks for the whole staff.

"Here are some snacks. Thank you for supporting Zen, please take good care him."

* * *

Turns out Zen had worried for nothing. Weeks went by and nothing happened. He got his stable offer of musicals and drama. Truthfully, Echo Girl hadn't appeared in any major production since she got herself some bad reputation among production staffs, she's usually just an eye candy to boost views and masses. It was her father's influence that kept her going on the industry.

"Hey, I got some prints and merchandises for my next play.", said Zen.

Ha Eun was busy with her laptop on her work desk, while Zen was taking out a big paper bag. It was a relaxing Sunday morning where they can do whatever they want and whenever they want. And the best thing for Zen, he got to stay home with Ha Eun all day.

"You send me selfies every day, so I think I've seen it.", replied Ha Eun.  
"The prints turn out great, I really like it. I'm sure if it went up for sale, it'll sell like hot cakes. You sure you don't want to see?"  
"I have the real thing in front of me."

Zen smirked, it's true after all. The closest thing Zen's fans has to touching Zen would be his prints and photos, Ha Eun on the other hand, has the real thing to touch and do as she pleases. Photos won't do justice to his real charm after all.

"Oh, did they retouch my body?"

"Oh, it's not, it's the lighting."

Ha Eun observed as Zen was busy commenting on his own photo prints. He and his narcissism is two inseparable things. Zen caught Ha Eun checking on him.

"You sure you don't want to see?"  
"All right, just to keep you from bothering me again."

Ha Eun stood up and left her work desk. The living room table was filled with rolled-up posters and several photo prints.

"Why do you have this much?", asked Ha Eun.  
"They gave each cast a set. You can take it if you want it before they went up for sale."

Ha Eun sat beside Zen as he looked excitedly for Ha Eun's response. Instead, she flicked through each print like nothing. Until one particular photo.

" _So handsome…_ "

It was just a mumble, but Zen could hear it as clear as it can be. He immediately pushes his face to Ha Eun's.

"What did you say?"

Ha Eun's face turn bright red as she realized Zen had heard her. She backed and placed the print back at the table. Right then Zen pushes her to the ground and kept her there.

"What did you say~"  
"I said nothing!"  
"Oh, I'm sure I heard something."

Ha Eun covers her red blushing face with her two hands, while Zen's response was a laugh. He thought everything was just cute.

"You looked very handsome in the shoots!"  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Zen yells in delight as if he had just won the lottery. It is quite hard to obtain such confession from Ha Eun. He is lucky today.

He was just about the attack her, right there, right at that time.

* _ping*_

"Oh, I'm waiting for an email.", Ha Eun said.

She wriggled away from sighing Zen, back to her laptop again.

"Yes! This is good!"

This time it was Zen's turn to be curious of what Ha Eun is doing.

"What happened?"  
"I saw a building under construction, nearly finished. And it was written that they are owned by a foreign research lab. So I emailed them asking if they are planning on opening a lab here, and they said yes. And they even invited me to join the interview for a position.", explained Ha Eun.  
"So you are moving out from your current gloomy and futureless work?"  
"If I get this job, yes. I don't know about the pay though. We might not be able to spend as much as now."  
"Hey, who do you think you are talking to? I am the rising star Zen! It's your dream to do some real work, go for it!"  
"You sure?"

Zen placed his hand on Ha Eun's shoulder, reassuring her. He wanted her to reach her dream just like how she had supported him in pursuing his.

"They have a 2 week long recruitment system. Not just interviews, group discussions, written test and all. They really wanted the best."  
"You are the best. I know you can do it."

* * *

Seven looked at a section on the right side of his computer screen. He had filtered all things that mention 'Zen' 'girlfriend' in that section. He did for a certain someone of course. It has been inactive for quite some time, but recently Seven picked up a rise in activities.

Well, maybe it's worth checking.

* * *

**To be continued ...**


	11. Chapter 11

_'Pretty lady! Don't need passwords, come on in!'_

The sound from his gate security system brought a smile to Seven's face. The door opened and a feminine figure stepped in.

"Can you change the system to not say 'pretty lady' every time I'm here? It's embarrassing. ", Ha Eun asked.  
"Why? It's a privilege to enter the Great 707's place that easily.", replied Seven.  
"No it's embarrassing. Besides, what pretty lady….", mumbled Ha Eun.

' _You are pretty_.'

"You want to make it hard then?", asked Seven.  
"Not too hard of course. I remember Yoosung saying that the door's interface is crazy."

Ha Eun walked across the messy and bizarre apartment towards Seven that is busy with his computer as always. She took out her phone from her bag and gave it to Seven.

"Here's my phone. Reporting for the bi-monthly security upgrade. And the door need some security upgrade too.", said Ha Eun.  
"No~ no~ no one questions the ability of genius hacker 707."

Ha Eun walks around the spacious main hall. She places a box of delicious smelling food on a table. She laid them out, making sure Seven sees them or at least smells them.

"I don't see many Honey Buddha Chips empty packages lying on the floor. That's good.", commented Ha Eun.  
"I told Vanderwood to clean them up before you came."  
"To stop me from nagging? I made Zen stop smoking and cut down on his drinking. I'm sure I can do the same to you."  
"I already stopped smoking, drinking alcohol and coffee."  
"You never did. Really, Seven, you need to eat something other than Honey Buddha Chips.", said Ha Eun.  
"Nooooo, Honey Buddha Chips is life!"

Ha Eun approaches Seven again, still not budging from his seat.

"You know, you can ask some normal questions rather than making it crazy like Yoosung said, the door I mean. Like 'What is Seven's real name?' 'Luciel Choi. Ding."  
"Congratulations you have put the great 707's life in jeopardy."  
"What?! Not many people knows about your name!"

The sound of Seven and his keyboard clicking fills the room.

' _Luciel….Luciel…Luciel…'_

Seven glanced discreetly at Ha Eun who was mumbling to herself. His name never sounded as sweet as when it was spoken by her.

"You know what, most angels names end up with 'el' syllables. Like Raphael, Gabriel. Lots of others.", said Ha Eun.  
"Like?"  
"There is Remiel, the angel of Visions, Leliel, angel of night, Raziel, angel of mysteries, Azrael, angel of death and lots of others.", Ha Eun said with a chuckle.  
"You know your angels.", commented Seven.  
"Because I have one of my own."

Seven looked at Ha Eun, who is smiling happily.

"Guardian Angel, Luciel"

* * *

The flashback from his memory of months ago, pushes Seven to pick up his phone.

_I have to protect her._

He's the guardian angel.

* * *

Ha Eun stepped near the doors of the train station, waiting for her train. Her heels clicking against the ground. With her hair let down and no glasses, she felt much lighter. Zen himself was in awe as she never saw her in such a smart business look.

"You sure you don't want me to take you there?", asked Zen with his puppy eyes.  
"No, you have rehearsals and it's not on the same way!"  
"But I'm afraid the other men will look at you…."

She just came back from the first stage of the recruitment and she felt confident. Her phone rings inside her bag, she reached inside and grab it out.

' _707'_

"Oh, Seven!"  
"On your way home?"  
"Are you….", Ha Eun lowers her voice down," hacking the station's security camera?"  
"….. No."  
"Seven! Why would you do that? Is everything alright?"  
"Everything is fine… It's just…. You know, there has been talks about Zen's girlfriend on the internet."

Ha Eun moved back from the podium and found a place to sit, somewhere far from people.

"It's nothing new, people talk about it all the time.", replied Ha Eun.  
"But there's been a rise in activity lately and it came from Zen's fan-café."  
"Are some fans angry or something?"  
"I'm checking if there's something behind it. But don't let it bother you. Just read it if you have time in the toilet or something. Don't worry about it."  
"Of course."  
"Guardian Angel Luciel is here.", said Seven.

* * *

Ha Eun was still busy scrolling through her phone on the bed even though it's already night time. Zen came and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"You're awfully busy on your phone since you came back. Is it about the new job?", asked Zen.  
"No, it's about you actually."  
"What? Me?"

Zen's curiosity peaked intensively as he seats himself beside Ha Eun. Ha Eun shows Zen her phone, showing Zen's fan café main post page.

"You know when a post is highly talked about between members, they appear on top of the other pages."  
"Okay."  
"And this was on top for I don't know how long, but it got a high comment count.", Ha Eun gave Zen her phone.  
"Umm… 'Zen has a girlfriend. 100% confirmed….'"  
"Click on it."

Zen scrolled through the post. His eyes got bigger and his smiling face turned upside down.

"'Zen-oppa belongs to every fan. Not just a girl.' 'The girl must've used witchcraft on him!' 'Zen's love should belong with his fans!'", Zen reads the post out.  
"Keep going there is another comment from the original writer of the thread.", said Ha Eun.  
"Okay, oh I found it. 'I have confirmed that Zen has a girlfriend. If Zen-oppa doesn't respond to the will of his fans, I will release the picture of his girlfriend here and let's all get her."

Disbelief, that was the only thing Zen could think of after he saw it. His fans were never this violent, never this mean. Why have they changed?

"You're in danger, they know you…."  
"No, no, that's not what I want to talk about. You know Seven said that since several days ago some people start appearing on the chat centre and they…"  
"Ha Eun-ah!"

Zen held Ha Eun's face tightly, forcing her to focus on him.

"These people…. They've threatened you. I can't let that happen.", Zen said sadly.  
"It's nothing to worry about. What's important is who's behind this."  
"They're not important!"

Ha Eun was taken aback by Zen's sudden raise of voice.

"You know what? You are my life now. You are most important. I can't let you be in danger because someone was angry to me…. Everything comes next. You're my priority."

Ha Eun felt the heavy air of Zen's fear. He won't listen to anything at this point, she's sure of it. He won't be the least interested to know who's behind this.

"So, what are you going to do?", asked Ha Eun softly.  
"They want me to say something, I don't know. I'll think of what to say, I'll ask the company. But I need to get the fans to understand about you.", answered Zen.  
"No, don't."

It was another thing that throws Zen into disbelief again. Why would Ha Eun say no?

"What do you mean, no?", asked Zen surprised.  
"It's the new job. I can't have the company not hiring me or hiring me because of this problem."  
"But it's your safety…."  
"I'm safe, it's your career that's having problems right now!"

"I'm sorry."

Zen stepped down from the bed and went outside to the balcony. Ha Eun follows him worryingly. The balcony was chilly for the night wind. Even at this time, Zen still think of Ha Eun first as he took off his cardigan and placed it on Ha Eun.

"I'm sorry that my career is hindering your dream.", Zen said.  
"Things doesn't always happen the way we want them to be, you said so."  
"What should we do, Ha Eun-ah?"  
"I'll go."

Even though it was night and wind was very cruelly cold, Zen felt his head getting hot. Is this the  _talk_ again?

"Now, before you think about jumping off the building, I'm not breaking up with you."  
"Thank God."  
"But I really mean it when I said I'm going. We need some time apart, I need to lay low. At least until the recruitment period ended, and then we can deal with yours. I can focus more and you have your new musical starting off this week right?"  
"Do you really have to go? How long?"

Ha Eun hugged Zen as tight as she can. She couldn't handle seeing his sad looking eyes. How can she ever leave the kindest man she has ever met in the whole world?

"Give me 2 months. Just that. I promise I'll come back, I will never leave you as you will never leave me. After that, no matter what problem comes our way, whether it was yours or mine, we'll do it together."

"I love you."

* * *

_**To be continued....** _

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Yoosung, Jaehee Kang, H.E**

Yoosung: Oh Jaehee, you're still here.

Jaehee Kang: Yoosung, hello.

Jaehee Kang: I still have some things to do.

Yoosung: This late at night?

Yoosung: Must be Jumin's work right?

Jaehee Kang: Yes, as always.

Jaehee Kang: Oh Ha Eun is here.

Yoosung: Hello, Ha Eun!

Yoosung: You haven't slept yet?

H.E: Hey Yoosung, Jaehee.

H.E: Say, do you guys know any room I can rent quick?

Yoosung: Eh…?

Yoosung: Why?

Jaehee Kang: Did something happened with Zen?

….

Yoosung: She didn't reply…..

Jaehee Kang: Did they have an argument or something?

Jaehee Kang: But it's not like them to be like this…

_707 has entered the chatroom_

707: Oh what's this?

707: Has Ha Eun finally become fed up with Zen's narcissism?

H.E: What?

H.E: Never!

H.E: My Ha Eun will never be as cruel as you, Seven!

707: ?

Yoosung: What?

Jaehee Kang: …..

H.E: Oh, I forget this is Ha Eun's phone.

H.E: I thought it was mine.

Yoosung: Zen, isn't Ha Eun's phone pink in colour? How can you mistake it with yours?!

H.E: Well, Ha Eun's phone is like my own phone and so is mine to her, so yeah….

Jaehee Kang: Where is she now?

H.E: She got an important email I think.

Yoosung: Zen, please log into your own phone. You are making me confused.

H.E: Okay wait.

_ZEN has entered the chatroom_

ZEN: So, there's this thing with my fan café. Some fans wrote threatening words towards Ha Eun and intended to expose her.

ZEN: Apparently, my fans doesn't really like the idea of me dating a girl. They wanted me to be shared equally towards them, not just with one girl.

Jaehee Kang: So you're sending her away instead of protecting her?

H.E: Oh hi guys, okay let me explain.

H.E: The fans wanted  _oppa_  to clarify the situation, I think like making a statement that he's not dating anyone and he'll not date anyone or something because he owes his career to his fans.

H.E: Or else, they'll come to me themselves. Oppa's fans.

ZEN: I would've wanted to act right away but Ha Eun got her new job recruitment. If she's into the spotlight right now, it might affect the decision made.

H.E: I want everything to be purely objective. Not influenced by some rumours.

Yoosung: It's from Zen's fan café right?

Yoosung: Shouldn't Seven be able to track the original poster down?

H.E: I'll let Seven do the technical explaining.

H.E: Oppa, you listen too.

707: *cough* *cough*

707: Hello, ladies and gentlemen~~

707: Are you ready for~~

707: Knight Seven-Zero-Seven!

Yoosung: Seven…..

707: Okay, so when I warned Ha Eun earlier, I haven't done a full research. But I did find out that several days ago, some people appeared on the chat box. They started talking about Zen and girlfriend.

Yoosung: Like?

707: Like I heard that Zen oppa~ has a girlfriend. Isn't he being ungrateful? He owes his career to us.

ZEN: Seven, is this the truth or your heart's say?

707: Who knows? Lolol

H.E: Seven!

707: Oops, okay-okay. It's the truth.

Jaehee Kang: Zen's fans aren't usually like that. I know them.

Yoosung: Oh, lol, of course Jaehee is one of them.

ZEN: I thought so too, my fans used to be very nice and polite.

707: So that's when you need the genius 707!

707: So these people that appears at the chat box, they appear at the same time. Talking about the same thing. It's too much of a coincidence.

Jaehee Kang: So, they fuel the other fan's anger?

Yoosung: Kind of looks like that, right.

707: So, I checked the usernames of these people. Guess what?

ZEN: What?

Yoosung: Yes, what?

707: 1. Redroses

707: 2. Blackdahlia

707: 3. Purpleviolet

707: 4. Whitejasmine

Yoosung: What?

Jaehee Kang: They're all name of flowers and colours

707: 100 points to Jaehee!

ZEN: So, we can confirm these are the same person? Just because they are too lazy coming up with username ideas.

H.E: But now, Seven couldn't pinpoint their location yet, so we'll have to wait.

ZEN: So, we agreed Ha Eun should move out for a while. She needs to lay low, I'll focus on my work so the fans won't have the room to see my private life.

ZEN: I'm just worried if she stays here, what happened if some fans turns out to be waiting in the corner or something?!

Yoosung: Didn't you take down your address from the site already?

Jaehee Kang: Some old fans must've kept it still.

H.E: That's what we thought as well.

ZEN: But I  **couldn't** leave her alone like that. So, we thought if you guys know any landlords personally. So you can come if anything happens.

H.E: Nothing's going to happen, he's just being paranoid.

Yoosung: lol I think Zen always exaggerates everything about you.

707: LOL

ZEN: I'm serious here!

Yoosung: Anyways, shouldn't you ask Jumin about that?

Jaehee Kang: Yes, that's my suggestion. Mr. Han should have some penthouse lying in the wait.

707: Woohoo~ As expected of Mr Chairman!

ZEN: That makes sense, I'll talk to him tomorrow.

ZEN: It's pretty late. Ha Eun, go to bed.

H.E: Bye, everyone.

_H.E has left the chatroom_

_ZEN has left the chatroom_

Yoosung: It's been a long way, right.

707: What?

Yoosung: Before Ha Eun's here, Zen won't even talk to Jumin. But now, he can even ask him for a favour.

Jaehee Kang: They're quite good friends now.

Jaehee Kang: I'm happy.

707: Ha Eun's magic 3

Yoosung: Ah, it's pretty late. I should go to bed too.

Yoosung: Goodbye Seven, Jaehee

707: Adios~

Jaehee Kang: Goodnight, Yoosung.

* * *

Zen hugged Ha Eun's body tight. She turned to face him. Zen has his eyes closed, but Ha Eun knew he wasn't sleeping.

"We'll be fine right?", he asked in a sad tone.  
"Of course. Everything will be just fine."

Ha Eun moves in closer and rests her head on Zen's warm chest, listening to the calming rhythm of his heart as she wanders to her sleep.

* * *

Jumin, of couse, was the one that offered an empty penthouse of his. Amazingly, he got it all ready in 3 days' time. Ha Eun, instead, was not ready to move out in 3 days, so everyone's help was enrolled. It was a Saturday morning, where everyone was miraculously free in their schedule.

"Good morning!"  
"Ohayo~"

Seven and Yoosung popped at the door, first thing in the morning. Ha Eun, with her messy tied up hair and simple t-shirts and shorts greeted them.

"You've started.", said Seven, noticing her tired look.  
"Since yesterday. I just realized how much stuff I have.", said Ha Eun.  
"But you're not bringing everything, right. It's just 2 months.", said Yoosung.  
"I'm trying not to bring everything.  _Oppa_ kept saying 'don't you need this or that', and I'm became worried as well."  
"Typical Zen.", replied Seven.

Yoosung inspected the apartment. It has changed so much since he last was here. When was the last time he was here? Seven, was quite amazed himself. He never thought the place to feel…. very warm and very loving.

"Oh, this place changed a lot!", exclaimed Yoosung.  
"You've been here?", asked Ha Eun.  
"Hmm…. I don't quite remember. But it's super tidy even though there are a lot of things around! Unlike me and Seven's!"

The apartment was indeed filled with stuffs since 2 people live in it, one a narcissist that totally cares for his looks and a diligent bookworm. Ha Eun's work desk was placed near the corner, the most logical and less crowded space. It became her work corner since she placed all her books and things there. Even the bedroom became crowded because they had to buy new wardrobe. Ha Eun tries her best to minimalize space and all. At least the apartment won't look stuffy.

Yoosung saw an artwork in one of the walls. A frame, inside was photos, mostly of Ha Eun's, taken candidly. The others are Zen's selfie or the two of them together.

"Oh, this is so cute!", said Yoosung.  
"Zen's skill has improved. Turns out he's not just good at getting his picture taken.", continued Seven.  
"Of course!"

Zen emerged from the couple's bedroom with a storage box.

"Oh, don't you think we should have breakfast first?", asked Ha Eun.  
"Yeah right. We need energy to work.", replied Zen.  
"Yay! Food!", followed Yoosung happily.

Seven trotted along to the now-crowded dining room.

"Seven, eat something too. Don't eat Honey Buddha Chips all the time.", said Ha Eun.  
"Yes, ma'am."

Yoosung looked at both Ha Eun and Seven in disbelief, Ha Eun just gave straight orders to Seven, and he was okay with it!

The doorbell rang again.

"It must be Jaehee, I'll get it.", said Zen.

Yoosung helps Ha Eun prepare the plates while Ha Eun plates the dishes. Most of the cutleries was bought in couples, so there's only 2 piece for each style.

"Couple things… I want to have a girlfriend too!", cried Yoosung as he places the cutleries.

Seven inspected the dishes Ha Eun had prepared in front of him.

"Wow, proper Korean breakfast.", he said in amazement.  
"Hello everyone.", greeted Jaehee.  
"Look now, we couldn't fit everyone at the table.", said Zen.

The wooden table was a small table fit for four people, Ha Eun and Zen never have guests in the apartment so everything was made just for the two of them.

"It's okay, Ha Eun and I can squeeze in."

* * *

Yoosung, clearly elated with the fact that he got to eat a proper Korean breakfast complete with side-dishes, soup and everything, filled his belly as much as he can and expresses his joy all the time. Jaehee was made full just by looking at the amount of food he ate. Seven kept making fun of Yoosung for eating like a pig. Zen kept telling the annoying two to tone it down, even though he actually contributed to the hustle bustle of the table.

Ha Eun saw the people around her, eating the food she made, talking happily, in her home, she thought to herself, how lucky was her to be living this dream. Zen somehow, saw her blissful look, and smiled back at her.

Seven saw the two and he made a melancholic smile inside.

* * *

The real packing starts when Jaehee took the lead, since out of all the people in the apartment, Jaehee was the one with the soundest mind of them all.

Yoosung and Seven was tasked with Ha Eun's work corner, with Jaehee's help. Ha Eun and Zen was told by Jaehee to finish up packing necessary clothes in 2 hours. Jaehee emphasizes the word ' _necessary'_  to Zen, making sure he gets her point and stop exaggerating, at least for this time.

Yoosung bend his torso upward, his bones making cracking sounds with it. He has been bending downward placing books into boxes. He was amazed at how good Ha Eun had taken care of her medical books and he had peeked inside one of them and found Ha Eun wrote detailed notes inside the books.

Seven kept getting distracted at Ha Eun's book collection, other than academic books, Ha Eun kept a variety of children's books. Certainly a weird combo, but that's what makes it interesting. Seven would sit and read, until Jaehee comes and told him to continue his task.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Ha Eun was folding and placing clothes into her luggage. Zen had opened all the doors of the wardrobe and probably took out almost every piece of clothing Ha Eun had.

"Hey, do you want to bring one or two shirts of mine with you?", asked Zen.  
" _Necessary_ , Jaehee kept saying that.", groans Ha Eun.  
"Well, if you get lonely at nights, you can wear my shirt and imagine I was there holding you."

Ha Eun giggles at Zen's words.  _Everytime_.

"Because I would miss you like crazy every night!", complains Zen.  
"You'll still have my shirts here."  
"Umm, I'll look at your photos every night and close my eyes and imagine I was touching you, feeling you."

Zen closes his eyes and smiles with delight. Ha Eun's not sure how he'll survive a day without hearing from her.

Yoosung walks through the open door, looking for Zen.

" _Hyung_ , I packed the books into the cardboard boxes. I think they're very heavy, the cardboard might tear off! Do you have any ropes or anything?", asked Yoosung.

Yoosung walked through the open doors of the wardrobe, amazed at Zen's collection. Celebrities does have it different.

"I don't know, I'll look for something to help.", said Zen.

Zen was going to leave the room, when Yoosung picked up a thing that petrifies both Ha Eun and Zen.

"Hey  _hyung_ there's a rope here! Oh, I've never seen a rope in red colour. Why do you keep a rope in a wardrobe anyway?"

All those dancing, acting, singing, trained Zen to be fast. He moved as fast as he can to grab the red jute rope from Yoosung.

* * *

_**To be continued....** _

 


	13. Chapter 13

It was late night when Zen arrived at his apartment. Everyone had left first, Zen stayed behind. As expected of Jumin, it was an elite serviced penthouse, very much unlike Zen's current apartment. At least he felt safer leaving Ha Eun there, security guards at the lobby, passcode-accessed doors, and CCTV that Seven should be able to access.

The apartment felt colder, quieter, and gloomier from the moment he stepped into the room. Just because a person is gone, it felt like everything has changed.

The phone in his pocket vibrates, ' _My Love'_ He smiled before answering the phone, it seems that the world can read his mind.

"You're home already?", asks Ha Eun.  
"Yes. I'm back safe."

Zen smiled at the word 'home', this was not just an apartment, a house or anything. This is their home.

"Good, I missed you already.", said Ha Eun.  
"I missed you even more, I want to cry!"

Tracing his steps into the apartment, Zen threw his body to the bed. Inhaling the scent Ha Eun left behind.

"It's very lonely here without you.", said Zen again.

Ha Eun felt lonely as well, even though she was sitting near the balcony, watching the city lights. Here in this apartment, she felt lonely and she felt her tears slowly rushing down. Zen can hear the suppressed sniffle from the other end.

"Ha Eun? Are you crying?", asked Zen worried.  
"….No…", Ha Eun said between her sniffles.  
"Hey, don't cry! Or else I'm going to cry too!"

First response that Zen could come after was panic. He panicked. He just usually loops his arm around her and let her cry at him. But now, she got no one there.

"Okay, okay, let's talk about something else! Uhmm…. Something that annoys you…. Oh! I think I bought the wrong capsule for our coffee machine again."

Ha Eun's coffee was a latte-kind, but Zen kept mistaking the capsule refill package with another one and bought back a black coffee capsule, all the time.

She gave a small laugh and tried to stop her tears.

"Again? How can you buy the wrong thing again?"  
"The box's colour was similar!"  
"No they're not."  
"Okay, I'll take a picture of it next time. But now, you feel better right?", asked Zen.  
"A bit. Because you're not here."  
"Aww….. Please don't talk like that. I'll really cry!"

Ha Eun took a few deep breath to normalise her breathing. It was her decision to move out for the time being, she shouldn't cry over it.

"But you know what, from the day we met until today. We have never been apart. Well, we go to work but we still come home to each other."  
"Actually yes. That's why it's very hard to part now, right."

The penthouse was quiet, she had never been in such a quiet apartment. With Zen, there is always talking or anything going on. Ha Eun stood up and walk towards her bedroom. It's a bit late, she should go to sleep soon.

"Is everything you need there already?", asked Zen again.  
"Yeah, I guess so. Oh right, come to think of it!"

Zen's mind seemed to get a heads up from Ha Eun's rise of tone.

"How in the world did Yoosung find your jute rope? Why would you put your rope in plain sight?", asked Ha Eun.  
"I…. I haven't rolled them back up again, so I didn't put them back in the box."

Ha Eun palmed her face. Zen can almost feel her doing that, rolling her eyes at him. It was a shocking sight for both Zen and Ha Eun as well when Yoosung was holding the rope, not knowing what it was used for. Zen's reflex was to grab it and make things even weirder.

" _Uhhh…. This is a different kind of rope. It's an emergency rope. Let's just put them here. Okay, let me help you find something else."_

Zen pushes the dumbfounded Yoosung out of room while Ha Eun quickly places the rope back at the box placed at the top shelf of the wardrobe.

"And you sure no one saw the box?", asked Ha Eun.  
"No ma'am."  
"Not even Jaehee?"  
"It's at the top, Jaehee wouldn't think of it as anything important if we put it on top.", said Zen.

Zen can hear Ha Eun sigh at the end of the line. Well, today's been a very memorable day. Their adventurous sex life was just about to be discovered, and it had to be Yoosung.

"Thank God it's just a rope we can reason with. I can't picture if Yoosung were to find the rest of the contents.", mumbled Zen.  
"No, no, Yoosung is too pure for that."

Zen could not picture Yoosung holding the mysterious looking rod that is clearly shaped-like-a-man's-member, with a red face and not knowing the places it went into…

Ha Eun can hear the sound of Zen hitting something.

"What happened?"  
"Can we not talk about this now? I… I couldn't control myself if this goes on."  
"Oh. Naughty! Okay, so…. Goodbye then?"  
"I really don't want to hang up, but it's really late. You have to sleep."  
"Wait, the line from Changing Seasons. Can you read it to me?", asked Ha Eun.  
"Changing Seasons? Uh.. Wait…"

_You think love at first sight is just a joke? Deeply falling in love with the one person who can immediately touch my heart is a joke? I honestly don't know. All that I know is that everyone wants to be in that kind of love at least once in their life, no matter what other people say. And now, the woman I want to love stands right in front of me. Here, take my hand, my one and only true love._

Zen can feel his hand reaching out to the air, to that person somewhere far away. Ha Eun's heart was filled with warmth. It was one of the lines that she liked best. And it was thanks to Jaehee that she had a quick catch-up with Zen's work. She thank the heavens for such a man like Zen.

"I love you."  
"I love you too."

Zen places his phone away and hugged the covers of the bed tightly. He's going to miss the little things about sleeping with Ha Eun. He knows when she is tired, she'll move around in her sleep. The first time he discovered it, he woke up several times at night because Ha Eun pushes him away or she accidently smacks him in the face. Other times when she is sleeping really soundly, she'll stay the whole night in his arms or even snuggle even closer to him.

God, he wishes the tough times just end faster.

* * *

It was the last shoot for the cat-thingy. Zen can almost feel his heart jumping in joy. The last shoot was done for a charity project C&R's cat line in collaboration with cat shelters. Being in the photo surrounded by a ton of cats, Zen pulled everything he got to still look normal at the photos. Still even though he signed a contract as the sole rep for C&R's cat-line products, at least there won't be a project until few months.

When they decided for Ha Eun to move out, Zen then accepted as many offers as he can. Making himself as busy as possible. The fans should be lurking around the corner, searching for signs that Zen has a personal life. Too late, he had moved Ha Eun away. He is doing drama, modelling and musical, all at the same time.

It was one of the most enjoyable times for Jaehee, Jumin is away so she doesn't have to be bothered with his works, Elizabeth 3rd is 'working' and she got to spend time with Zen.

"Thanks for your help yesterday Jaehee. You are really helpful.", said Zen.  
"Oh it's my pleasure. It's the only thing I can do. Is she doing fine?"  
"I didn't call her, but I'm sure she'll be fine."  
"That's unusual for you to not call.", said Jaehee.  
"It's a rule we kind of made. Calls are limited, because or else I'll be calling her all the time. She needs to focus she said. So, I text her sometimes but she replied late."  
"I hope she's doing fine."

Jumin just came back from a business trip that's why he wasn't there when everyone was moving yesterday, but he dropped by today. Zen took the clothes roller from the staff as soon as the shoot finished and begin rolling the cat fur off his shirt.

"Thank God, today is the last day. I can finally breathe freely.", said Zen.  
"Don't be happy yet, you're bound by contract with this project."  
"Oh Mr Han, you're here.", said Jaehee.  
"Yes, I had enough rest, so I came here."  
"Thank you for the place again, Jumin. You sure you don't want to be paid?"  
"No, it's helping out a friend. It's socially unacceptable to profit from it."  
"Socially unacceptable…", Jaehee gave an awkward tone at Jumin's word.  
"I already said no to Ha Eun earlier too.", replied Jumin.  
"You talked to her?", asked Zen.  
"I called her this morning to check up on my tenant. I'm a good landlord."  
"Oh."

Jaehee was a bit surprised to see Zen's plain reply. Shouldn't he be jealous that his girlfriend got a call from another man and he didn't know about it? Zen  _is_ the possessive type after all.

"Zen, aren't you jealous?", asked Jaehee.  
"Eh? At Jumin calling Ha Eun? Why would I, with this guy especially. I would have a problem if it's other people. But it's Jumin. I know she meet up and talk with Seven occasionally and I'm fine with it."  
"Oh, that's a different side of you.", commented Jumin.  
"You know, Seven changed too. You know he has something he hide from us and it's his burden. Ha Eun kind of connect to him you know. That's Ha Eun, she heals people. I would be selfish to keep her to myself. But deep down I know she's mine."

Jaehee looked at Zen's backside as he walked away from her. He went to talk with the project manager together with Jumin. In that moment, her respect for her ideal increased even more. He's not just a simple in-love man, his way of doing his relationships and his trust, it just makes Jaehee idolizes him even more. She couldn't be more jealous of Ha Eun.

* * *

**707, Jaehee Kang, Jumin Han**

Jaehee Kang: Hello, Seven.

707: Yohoo~

707: Knight Seven, reporting for duty!

Jumin Han: What are you reporting?

Jaehee Kang: Do you have any more info about Zen's problem?

707: Bingo!

707: But too bad the person isn't here, Ha Eun too.

Jaehee Kang: Ha Eun would be studying. Zen had a musical rehearsal, I think.

Jaehee Kang: He's been keeping himself busy.

Jumin Han: Oh Assistant Kang, are you assisting Zen now?

707: lol

707: lolol

Jaehee Kang: What? He told me earlier.

Jumin Han: Back to topic. Seven?

Jaehee Kang: You're the one that changed the topic the first place, Mr. Han.

707: So I can confirm that the culprit is not Echo Girl!

Jaehee Kang: Really?

Jumin Han: That contradicts to what everyone is thinking about.

707: The username was made and accessed from an internet café.

707: On those dates Echo Girl has an appearance somewhere else. Unless she duplicates herself, it's not her.

Jumin Han: She wouldn't do this herself. Last time she had help from the manager.

707: If she did pay to cause Zen trouble, she had paid the wrong guy. This job is poorly done and most likely a normal person.

Jaehee Kang: But still, we don't know who did it.

Jumin Han: At least we eliminated some possibilities.

707: I'll see if I can hack into the café's CCTV and identify the culprit's face.

Jumin Han: Good, continue. I have somewhere to go.

_Jumin Han has left the chatroom._

707: Sir, yes Sir!

Jaehee Kang: Thank you for your help, Seven. You are a saviour.

707: I am God Seven after all.

707: That's it of my report. I'll go back to work.

Jaehee Kang: Goodbye.

* * *

Zen took out the water bottle from the fridge and drink big gulps from it. He went straight to work out after finishing his musical rehearsal. He has an outdoor drama shooting as well tomorrow. If he continues to work, then he won't realise the days passing by.

His phone vibrates at the table.  _Han Jumin._

Han Jumin? Calling him? And it's late 10PM.

"Jumin?", asked Zen.  
"Oh. Can you go to the penthouse right now?"  
"Ha Eun's? Why? Did something happened?"  
"I unintentionally made your girlfriend drunk and it's socially unacceptable for me to be here. But there's no one to take care of her."

Jumin sounds a bit apologetic and it's unlike the usual Jumin. Zen rubbed his forehead in sudden confusion.

"Drunk… What… Well, okay, I'll go there now."  
"You need a driver to pick you up?"  
"No. The motorcycle would be faster."  
"She let you ride motorcycle now?", asked Jumin.  
"Yes, we even take night rides, you know. It's not about it. I'll get there soon."

* * *

_**To be continued...** _


	14. Chapter 14

The door alert song played on the keypad, Ha Eun rushed to the keypad to check on the incoming guest.

"Who is it?", she said to the intercom.  
"It's Jumin."

Jumin's face was seen on the screen. He was carrying a box of sorts, so Ha Eun pressed the button to allow him to come up.

Soon, the doorbell rang and Ha Eun opened the door for Jumin, and he was carrying a gift basket and a wine bottle with a ribbon wrapped around it.

"Oh, Jumin, what is this?", asked Ha Eun.  
"To congratulate you on moving here."  
"It's just for 2 months. Besides, you didn't give me wine when I moved in with Zen."  
"That's because I didn't agree to that.", replied Jumin.  
"Jumin, I hate you."

* * *

Zen emerged from the main bedroom, turned off the lights but left the door open.

"She'll be fine. It's not that bad.", said Zen.  
"She didn't drink much. Just a couple of glass, I don't know she gets drunk easily."  
"I didn't know either."

Zen opened the refrigerator looking for something to drink. Of course, Ha Eun would not keep any beer there.

"No more wine for us, of course. Coffee? Juice? There's no beer here.", said Zen.  
"I'll just stay here with the wine."

The two men sat at the living room, Zen occasionally glanced at the bedroom to see if anything happens to Ha Eun.

"She rarely drinks, like I can count the times with one hand. And getting drunk…. I think it was one time."

Zen reminisces the one time and probably the last time Ha Eun drank that much beer.

* * *

It was a night when they decided to grab some street food, people were busy chatting with each other, drinking, so no one bothered with them and thankfully, no one noticed Zen. Being in that loud place, people laughing, talking loudly, couples fighting, it was a special experience. Ha Eun had permitted Zen to drink just one bottle that night.

When suddenly, a woman sat on the empty seat of their table.

"Oh! It's Zen!", she said.

Zen gave a look of detest to the woman. She was one of the woman that had chased after him long time ago, trying hard to win his heart, but he would never fall for such woman. Ha Eun was even more surprised.

"Ah, are you the girlfriend? Aren't you going to introduce us?", she asked.

Ha Eun looked at Zen, confused and surprised at the same time. Zen sighed.

"Ha Eun, this is an old acquaintance of mine, this is Ha Eun.", Zen said flatly.  
"Haha! So you're after the plain type now. What a surprise. And look at this, just one bottle! Don't you usually drink piles of bottles?"

Zen wanted to drive the woman away, but he's sure, very sure, that she'll make a commotion if he were to do that.

"I didn't drink that much now.", he answered.

The woman replied with a loud laugh. Ha Eun clearly looks uncomfortable.

* * *

"Can you guess what Ha Eun did afterwards?"

Jumin shook his head, listening attentively with his wine glass in his hand.

"She was so annoyed, she said she would drink for me. She called for another bottle and both of them drink. Drink and drink, that woman was already drunk but Ha Eun wasn't. She even called for one last bottle. I was clearly worried, but she was as normal as she could be. In the end, the woman was so drunk, we called the taxi for her and left her. And the second the taxi left, she fell on my arms. Turns out she had used all her energy just to stay sober. That whole night she emptied her stomach and the next morning she kept saying she's going to die. I'm not letting her drink that much again.", explained Zen.  
"That was beer-drunk, this is wine-drunk, it's different.", said Jumin.  
"Maybe. That's why she was just disoriented. Oh, how was she when drunk?"

Zen asked curiously, well people sometimes act differently when drunk. It would be lying to say he wasn't curious.

"She said that you are so bad at operating the capsule coffee machine that she's afraid you'll break it one day.", said Jumin.  
"Ahh, it got too many buttons I'm confused."  
"And you've stayed in that apartment that long but never bothered to change the water that can suddenly spew hot water and cold water the next second, Ha Eun had it changed the second week she was there."  
"Yes."  
"And that both of you had phone sex the first night because she can't sleep since it's the first time you've been separated."

Zen almost sprayed his coffee all over with Jumin's words.

"God, she's dangerous when she's drunk…..", mumbled Zen.  
"And your love for Shibari bondage."

Zen coughed for real, the water chocked him so hard.

"Is there more?!", exclaimed Zen.  
"No, that's the last."

Jumin and Zen were at opposite states, Jumin was calm and flat as usual while Zen was all flustered.

"You can ask her questions with wine next time, you'll get truthful answers.", said Jumin.  
"No!"

* * *

Seven's new habit was checking the CCTV for Ha Eun every morning. Every morning, Ha Eun would come out to the hallway, stand near the CCTV, wave and said inaudibly 'fighting!' while making fists with her hand. And then she goes in again.

The security guard would puzzled with it. Only Seven would understand, and it was a good way to start every morning.

"Hey, why are you all smiles? Did you finish your job?", asked Vanderwood.  
"I'm working on it."  
"I know you're working for the RFA problem, but your assignment is nearing deadline."  
"Yes, yes I know."

Well this is the truth. No matter how big his feelings for Ha Eun, he couldn't be with her. He's dangerous, he'll endanger her. Besides, she has Zen now. For her, he's just a good friend.

But his feelings for her won't change.

* * *

 **Jaehee Kang** ,  **H.E, Yoosung**

Jaehee Kang: Ha Eun!

H.E: Oh

H.E: Hello Jaehee. Had your lunch yet?

Yoosung: Hello!

Jaehee Kang: Now is not the time!

Yoosung: What happened, Jaehee?

Jaehee Kang: Check Zen's fan café.

Jaehee Kang: Now!

H.E: What?

H.E: Okay.

_H.E has left the chatroom._

Yoosung: Jaehee, what happened?

Jaehee Kang: It's the jealous fan again…..

H.E has entered the chatroom.

H.E: WHAT IN THE WORLD!

H.E: My pictures are all over the fan café!

H.E: !

Yoosung: What?!

Jaehee Kang: They did blur out your face so it's unrecognizable, but…..

Yoosung: How did they get your photos?

H.E: Hyun oppa must be busy, he would've called me if he knows about it.

Jaehee Kang: I think you should let him know.

_H.E has left the chatroom._

Yoosung: Couldn't Seven handle this?

Jaehee Kang: He must be handling this as we speak.

Yoosung: Jealous fans are crazy…..

Yoosung: Did they stalk Ha Eun or what?

Jaehee Kang: The photos were talking quite up close so I didn't think so….

Yoosung: I thought they've already forgotten about it.

Yoosung: It's been more than a month after all.

_707 has entered the chatroom._

Jaehee Kang: Seven!

Yoosung: Seven, good timing!

707: I'm just here for an update.

707: I know everyone would go nuts.

707: But I've frozen the account for now. The posts are down, hopefully no one managed to save it.

Jaehee Kang: They would have already done that.

707: Even so, I'll take down any posts that pops up.

707: Don't worry.

707: I'll go back to work.

_707 has left the chatroom._

Yoosung: Well, this turns out quite complicated.

Yoosung: Poor Ha Eun.

* * *

Ha Eun paced around the living room, she had left a message on Zen's phone. Telling him to check his fan café and then call her as soon as possible. He's shooting his drama, and she hoped he checks his phone on breaks and cuts.

10 minutes later, the call came.

"Oh oppa, thank God!", she said.  
"What…why….how…. Your photos….."  
"I don't know. But Seven said he got it for now."  
"No, Ha Eun…. I took them.", said Zen.  
"What?"  
"That photos, I took them with my phone!"  
"So, somebody got my photos from your phone?", asked Ha Eun.  
"It's likely that way… God, how can it happen…."  
"Did you get your phone stolen?"  
"Of course not, how can you be calling me now?"

Ha Eun face palmed herself, she's in panic and she's not usually this easy to panic.

"Oppa…."  
"What?", replied Zen.  
"Have you ever taken naked photos of me?"  
"Why are you asking that now?!"  
"Because your phone gallery is currently circulating on the internet!", yelled Ha Eun.  
"Uhmm…. Yes…."  
"WHAT?!"  
"But but but! I took it with the camera you bought me, not with my phone."

Zen had read Ha Eun's message and locked himself inside one of the dressing room to call Ha Eun back. He can't risk anyone listening to Zen calling his girlfriend, especially now. In the quiet room, he can hear Ha Eun's worried sigh.

"Don't worry, we'll sort this out."  
"I never expected it to be like this.", Ha Eun said softly.  
"It's okay. We'll get through this. 2 more weeks, right?"  
"I miss you, oppa."  
"I miss you too. Don't worry too much, okay."

* * *

Seven ran the tracing program when Vanderwood wasn't looking at him, checking at him. He's had enough of Vanderwood's constant complaining.

The ping sound meant Seven found the source of the post.

"Yes!"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

_It was a dark room, Zen couldn't see a thing. It was eerily quiet, but he could hear a woman's cry._

_It's not Ha Eun's voice, he's sure of it. But who?_

_'_ _Why… Why….'_

_He couldn't follow the source of the voice, but he suddenly felt his hands wet. He looked down and he saw blood on both of his hands._

_"_ _What….."_

_Then Ha Eun's body was suddenly on his hands, blood gushing through her abdomen. Her eyes, lifeless._

_"_ _HA EUN?!"_

Zen leaped from his bed, his breath heavy and suffocating with sweats all over his body

It's his psychic dream again. But he  **will not** let this happen. No more harm should ever fall on Ha Eun ever again.

* * *

The dream makes Zen start his day in a bad mood. He was uneasy.

He was on his way to the drama set when his phone ring.  _707_.

"Oh Seven."  
"Knight Seven came bearing good news!"  
"What is it?", asked Zen.  
"For now, I still don't know who took the pictures from your phone. But the most likely way is someone sneaked into your dressing room or whatever and send the photos. Since you've been to a lot of places these past time, it's impossible to check every CCTV of the places you've been to. But I've frozen any online circulation of the photos."  
"That's not exactly good news."  
"Wait, there's more!", exclaimed Seven.  
"Real good news?"

Zen pulls away from a group of girls, suspecting them to be some fan and it'll be bad if they heard what he was talking about. This problematic times, added with Zen's psychic dream just makes him as paranoid as ever.

"I found the address of the one that posted the photos on your fan-café."  
"Really?"  
"You are talking to God Seven!"  
"So, who was it?", asked Zen.  
"The apartment was signed under a young woman's name."  
"A woman?"  
"Maybe a heartbroken fan of yours?", suggested Seven.  
"Maybe. Seven, can you give me the address?"  
"Are you acting on your own?"  
"Maybe I can talk some senses to that woman."  
"All right. I'll message it to you."

Seven's report ended there, but he can feel that Zen has something more to say. Zen knew that Seven has a special feeling towards Ha Eun. All men will know that look, especially Zen, the expert of the dating scene. Seven may hid it well from others, but not Zen.

"Seven.", he called.  
"Yes?"  
"You're watching Ha Eun all the time right?"  
"Uh… Of course."  
"You have to protect her.", said Zen sternly.

_You don't have to say it._

* * *

**_Inbox:_ **

_707: Hey, why are you home early? You went to work, right? With that get-up and all, but you're back in the afternoon._

Seven has been displaying the hallway of Ha Eun's penthouse on a small corner of his desktop. Whatever he's been working on, he can always check on Ha Eun. It's rather unlikely that an anti-fan would ever find where Ha Eun's been living at or even get up to the floor. But he just enjoyed watching her spend her days.

**_Inbox:_ **

_H.E: So that's how you know if I went to work or not. The nerdy get-up? Well, I did went to work today. To submit my resignation. It was a bold move, I know. But I just felt it was the right thing to do._

_707: You quit your job? Does that mean you got accepted to your new job?_

Ha Eun went to the kitchen to make her lunch. The penthouse kitchen is of course much better than her apartment with Zen. Top notch kitchen utensils, high end equipment and all. But nothing can replace the feeling of eating at the same table with Zen. She mostly had her meals alone here and it starting to make her feel miserable. With Zen, he can always make her smile, laugh, his voice, his presence.

**_Inbox:_ **

_H.E: I haven't heard from them since the 3_ _rd_ _call, but I'll be optimistic. In case I didn't get the job, I can work as Hyun oppa's manager. He'll be superbly happy._

_707: Did you tell Zen about it?_

_H.E: Not yet, I think he'll go mental. Besides, he has been doing a lot of schedules lately. I don't want to disturb him and we're both afraid of any more anti-fans._

_707: Then it calls for a celebration! Do you want to come over for a Honey Buddha Chips party? And lots of PhD. Pepper!_

Vanderwood approaches Seven because he wasn't answering when Vanderwood called him. Well, Seven was wearing headphones and also ….. texting. Vanderwood flicked Seven's head that was replied with an angry grunt.

" _Ya!_ Why are you not working, but texting? Are you a teenage boy or something?", asked Vanderwood.  
"I'm doing my job!"  
"While texting! You know you have a deadline, right?"  
"I do and I'm finishing it soon."

Vanderwood noticed the phone that Seven is holding.

"Are you texting that girl again? You are seriously acting like a teenage boy."  
"It's not your problem."  
"It is. You think you can have personal relationships? You can't? Besides, that girl belongs to another RFA member right? It's the more reason that says 'no you can't'."

Seven wore his headphones back and backed away from an angry Vanderwood to resume his work.

**_Inbox:_ **

_H.E: That's a very kind offer, but I don't want to disturb your job. Besides, I already called Jaehee and we are having a Jalapeno night. I'm afraid to borrow it from her because she'll kill me if the DVD got scratched the tiniest bit, so it's better to ask her to watch it together and let her do it. Good luck with your work Seven! Thank you~~_

* * *

Zen knocked at a certain numbered door. It was the address that Seven gave him earlier. He suddenly feels nervous. What if his fan responded with anger? Or what if she cries her heart all out? Will he lose fans?

But it's for Ha Eun, right?

He pressed the doorbell once.

"Who is it?!", an angry voice answered from the door.  
"Uhh… It's musical actor, Zen."  
"What?!"

Zen heard hurried footsteps towards the door. A young woman probably in her mid 20s opened the door. Plain face, straight black hair, surprised eyes that looked back at him.

The girl was even more surprised when Zen bowed down low at her.

* * *

Ha Eun went to check her phone that she had left in the table. Jaehee has just left the apartment after watching the Jalapeno musical and screaming with joy whenever Zen came up, and Zen's role is quite a lot. She seems to have memorised the dialogue by heart, it amazes Ha Eun.

Ever since moving here, Ha Eun didn't check her phone as often as before. Zen usually texts her before calling, and the company usually did the correspondence by email. She just checks them whenever she had nothing to do.

A text from Zen.

**_Inbox:_ **

_ZEN: Can I call you? Are you busy?_

The text came before Jaehee came, and it's pretty late now. Zen should be resting by now, it may be just his usual 'I miss you' call.

She'll text him in the morning.

Morning came, Zen admits that he was a bit disappointed that Ha Eun didn't call him back. It was an agreement between them to text first before calling, to see if it's a good time or not. He rolls back and forth on their bed, he's starting to feel exhausted with all these and he had to do it without Ha Eun.

_Ping!_

Zen grabs his phone immediately.

**_Inbox:_ **

_H.E: Call me when you have time_.

Now is the time!

Ha Eun was in the middle of making her breakfast when her phone plays Zen's ringtone. She just left for a minute, she didn't even get the chance to turn on the stove again.

"Oppa."  
" _Where did you go last night? Why didn't you call me back?"  
_ "I watched Jalapeno with Jaehee, and I thought it was late and you must be sleeping, so I didn't call you."  
 _"I was worried so I slept really late.", sighed Zen._  
"I'm sorry about that. Did you work out till late again?"  
 _"Last night?", asked Zen," No. I went to search for new Shibari* styles, you know I haven't really figured out the diamond-like pattern. I spent the whole night looking at Hikari Kesho's** album. I can't wait to do it."_

Ha Eun felt her face blushed bright red. Seriously, it's still morning and their conversation has begun to swerve the other way.

"Oppa, …. This is still morning.", said Ha Eun.  
 _"It was night when I was checking it!"  
_ "Are you calling me to tell me just that?"  
 _"What? No, actually. It's good news. So, I think I may have figured all this out.",_  said Zen proudly.  
"What do you mean?"  
 _"I met with my fan that posted your picture online and left hateful comments. I reasoned with her and she agreed to stop. But she said she got the original pictures from somebody else online. So we haven't figured out who took the photo from my phone."  
_ "Is she okay, then?"  
 _"Well, she seems hurt and surprised. But I think she should understand. Turns out she was an old fan of mine and has been following my works for a long time. I'm honoured."_

Ha Eun sat back on one of the bar chairs. The tension on her body seemed to loosen up a little bit.

"Now, let's just wait for your job. After that we can be together. I'm going to make our relationship public after that, so get ready for the exposure.", Zen said again.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I didn't care about the consequences, if I have to lose fans, so be it. But no harm or hate should fall before you because of me. No more, Ha Eun.  
"Well, if you're really sure about that."

Ha Eun touches the necklace on her neck, the one with the same colour as Zen's eyes. Sometimes, it gives her comfort, it gives the same amount of comfort like Zen's presence. Her ultimate saviour during tough times without Zen.

* * *

The hall of one of the top hotel in the city was full with guests that night. It was one of the gathering of the nation's leading businessmen and conglomerates. Of course, Mr. Han Jumin was there. His father preferred to be absent from the party.

It was a good way to connect and find new business partners, but tonight Jumin had another agenda in mind.

To find the owner of XX Company that recently spread their wings in the city, the same place Ha Eun placed her application. It was Zen's request, of course, without Ha Eun's knowledge. Zen wanted so badly for Ha Eun to be accepted so that she can achieve her dream, just like she had helped her achieve his. Jumin agreed to it, he can use it as leverage if Zen ever wanted to stop being his cat model.

Jumin has pitched his way into making small talks with the owner. Now, it's time for business.

"Oh, I am honoured that your company decided to make a research centre here.", said Jumin.  
"It's necessary to understand more about the Asian countries."  
"In fact, a personal friend of mine applied for a position in your place. I hope you remember her, Song Ha Eun."  
"Oh, Miss Song. How can I not remember her? I watched over the selection process with some other staffs. She excels and shines. Between her peers, she didn't dominate nor control, but she seemed to hold the flow of everything and people look up to her. Her knowledge of her study was vast as well. She's a treasure. I'm putting a staff of mine in charge of the place, and I was planning on giving her the same amount of authority, I'm sure she can develop the place to be magnificent."

 _Zen was worried for nothing_.

"That's a very thoughtful compliment, Sir. I'm sure my friend would very appreciate such words from you."

* * *

Ha Eun got the job.

She was so happy, she wanted to jump and hug Zen, but there was no Zen to hug in her penthouse. Just a pillow wearing Zen's shirt over it. She hugged the pillow tightly, in turn.

She wanted to call Zen, she wanted to see him. This is all over, she can be with him now.

But she wanted to tell Zen in person, make it a surprise.

On the other hand, she felt the need to talk to that fan of Zen's.

"Seven.", Ha Eun called Seven for help.  
"Good afternoon~~"  
"Seven! Hyun oppa said he found the place of the fan that posted my photos. It must be from you right?"  
"No…Yes..No…"  
"Yes, right! Please give me the address!"  
"What? Why!"  
"She's angry with me. Zen may have talked with her but she must've had some thoughts about me, things she wanted to say. She'll feel better if she talked to me. Trust me…."  
"This fan is angry with you, and you're just giving yourself like that?", asked Seven.  
"I'll take Driver Kim with me, he'll keep me safe."  
"Call me if anything happens."

Why does Seven have a bad feeling about this?

* * *

"Miss, this seems to be the address.", said Driver Kim.

Ha Eun arrived at a certain number written on the address Seven sent her. Driver Kim presses the doorbell. Once, twice, but no answer.

"It looks like there's nobody home.", he said again.

For some reason, Ha Eun thought to try the door. And it opens.

"The door was left unlocked.", mumbled Ha Eun.

She enters the apartment slowly, when her feet tripped on something. She looked down and found a camera on the floor.

"What's a camera doing here?", she said.

She turned the camera on, finding only one thing in it, a video. She played the video.

_"_ _Zen oppa, do you remember when you met me? You said to continue pursuing my dreams. If I really wanted it, the world will recognise it. Ever since then I had wished for you to recognise me again. You become my sun, my everything. I give you every single penny I had, I buy your albums, posters, I send you all gifts that you might need. All in hope that you'll see me again one day and love me._

_But now, you said you love another woman. You love all other fans too. They are not like me! They don't love you the way I am! They don't deserve your love! You are mine and mine only. That woman should not have you, no other fans should have you. If you can't love me, then no one else should receive your love! You belong to me, and we will be together forever!"_

"Is this…."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *it's a bondage-thingy, google it, NSFW!
> 
> **find his works online, also NSFW!


	16. Chapter 16

Seven has been tracing Ha Eun's phone location. They went to the apartment, and moved out not long after.

Maybe the person is not home?

Nothing happens right?

Seven has ordered her to call if something happened. She didn't.

So, everything's fine right?

* * *

Jumin had assigned Driver Kim to be Ha Eun's personal driver. Since he used to be Jumin's bodyguard, he should've been enough for Ha Eun. Jumin took this as a precaution so that nothing happens to Ha Eun. If something were to happen to Ha Eun whilst on Jumin's care, the whole RFA would gang up against him.

As the car speeds through the road, Driver Kim glanced at his passenger. Ha Eun was constantly trying to call Zen.

"He's on his meet-and-greet, he won't pick up."  
"We'll be there soon, Miss."

Suddenly her phone rings.  _Seven_.

"Seven."  
"Everything's fine right?"  
"No, I'm on my way to the venue. That fan, she's gone mad. She's going to kill Hyun oppa!"  
"What? What do you mean?", asked Seven.  
"I have to go. I'll call you later!"

The car stopped at the convention hall lobby. A movie with Zen as one of the lead was premiering and having meet and greet there.

"They should all be inside.", said Driver Kim.  
"I'll go inside to find her. Please wait before approaching her, if she knows we're coming for her, she might run away."  
"Are you sure, Miss?"  
"It'll be fine. I'll talk to her."

Ha Eun has etched the girl's face into her mind during the ride here. She will find her, even among a sea of people. Driver Kim opened the gate to the hall. There was no staff outside since the event already started. Ha Eun dives into the crowd while Driver Kim waits near the corner.

She scanned the faces of so many girls in that place. Zen was upstairs in the podium with the other casts, happily greeting fans, accepting letters and gifts. But that comes later.

She found her!

Ha Eun grabs the girl's arm.

"You…..", the girl mumbled in surprise.  
"I know you're disappointed. You're scared, but you're mistaken! Zen loves all his fans equally. Whether you are new or old, he loves you all the same, because you supported him. That is what important. Even when he has me, the love he had for you, his fans will not change even the slightest bit. Don't do this.", Ha Eun said.

The girl looked down and grabbed her bag that she sling-ed in front of her.

"You don't understand! You won't understand because you have him all for yourself!"

Ha Eun was too focused on the girl that she didn't see her hand going inside her bag.

* * *

" _KYAAA_!"

With a loud scream, Driver Kim pushes into the crowd.

"What was that?", Zen asked.

The crowd started to look onto their backs, where the scream started.

He instinctively jumped over the table and hopped down into the floor. He traces through the crowd that was encircling something.

"Make way, what happened?", he said.

His heart almost dropped when he sees that familiar back profile.

_"_ _She's got a knife!"_

Driver Kim knocked the knife off the girl's hand and shoved her to the ground.

Zen reached Ha Eun and immediately looped his protective arm around her.

"Ha Eun, why are you here….."

" _Blood….._ ", a person said while pointing at Zen.

No, not at Zen, at Ha Eun.

Zen didn't realise Ha Eun was leaning on him. There was blood dripping down her legs, blood down her thighs and blood gushing out of her abdomen.

"HA EUN!"

* * *

**Yoosung**

Yoosung: Oh, what a pity nobody's online.

_Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom._

Yoosung: Hello Jaehee!

Jaehee Kang: Hello Yoosung, I won't be here long.

Jaehee Kang: Mr Han told me to tell you guys Ha Eun's been injured.

Jaehee Kang: We got a report from Driver Kim.

Jaehee Kang: They're currently in YY Hospital, owned by the company.

Jaehee Kang: I'm going there with Mr. Han.

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom._

Yoosung: What?

Yoosung: Jaehee….

Yoosung: I better call Zen!

_Yoosung has left the chatroom._

* * *

Seven has never run this fast before, he makes his way to the emergency ward as soon as he can.

"Isn't that Luciel?", asked Jaehee.

The emergency room was around the corner, and Zen came out of the emergency room at the same time with Driver Kim. Zen's shirt was clearly stained with blood

Jumin and Jaehee arrived a moment later.

"How is she?!", asked Seven.  
"They said they're going to do an emergency surgery."  
"An emergency surgery? What happened?", asked Jumin as he approaches the three.  
"One of the fan stabbed Miss Song. The device was a kitchen knife that was quite big. So it requires a surgery.", explained Driver Kim.

Jaehee approaches Zen that looked like his life was on the line. He was pale with worry.

"Zen, are you okay?", asked Jaehee.  
"Why is she there? Why did Ha Eun talk to that girl?", asked Zen.  
"We went to the girl's apartment and the girl seemed to have left some kind of final message in a camera. I have it here with me.", said Driver Kim.  
"I don't care about it…..Wait…", Zen raised his head," How did she know where to go? That apartment?"

"I told her the address.", Seven said with guilt.

Zen glared at Seven with disbelief.

"Why would you do that?", asked Zen.  
"She said she just wanted to talk. I never realized it'll end like this. I've been tracing her location and when she said there's something wrong I left right away…"  
"How many times are you supposed to understand that you can't protect people behind your computer!", yelled Zen as he stood up to Seven.

"Both of you, stop!", said Jaehee.

In anger, Zen pointed his finger and jabbed them on Seven's chest.

"If anything were to happen to Ha Eun, I'll put it on you."

A nurse appears from the emergency room and Seven immediately runs to her.

"Nurse! Please let me give my blood, Ha Eun and I share the same blood type!", he said.

The nurse was confused and surprised at the same time, when her eyes met with Jumin's.

"Nurse, let him help.", said Jumin.

Jumin thought that keeping the two of them here would result in a fight. Especially with such heightened emotions.

* * *

Since the hospital was owned by C&R, Jumin, of course, placed Ha Eun in one of the most expensive treatment room. He had placed bodyguards and tightened security to prevent any media coming in.

Yoosung came after finding someone to take over his shift. He was very shocked by the news of the attack and couldn't understand the tension that happened between Seven and Zen. Jumin and Jaehee went back after Ha Eun came out of surgery. Yoosung persuaded Seven to come home with him also because the doctor ordered a total rest for Ha Eun for now. Zen was the only one allowed to stay.

Zen has his own bed in the suite, but he preferred to lie down on the sofa next to the bed. It was late night, Zen managed to sleep but he keeps himself aware of any sound.

It was when he heard some stirring and groaning. He jumped immediately.

"Ha Eun?"  
"Ouch…."  
"Does the wound hurt? Do you need more painkillers? Do you want me to call the nurse?"

Ha Eun lifted her wrist weakly.

"No, it's still bearable."

She tried to open her eyes as they felt really heavy. Zen kept a watchful eye by her side.

"Is this the hospital?", she asked.  
"Yes."  
"How did I end up here?", asked Ha Eun with a clearly dumbfounded voice.

Zen smiled for a moment, his first smile after he steps in this place.

"You got stabbed by a kitchen knife. A very sharp and big kitchen knife actually, that's why it almost damaged your internal organs so they did an emergency surgery on you.", explained Zen.  
"Kitchen knife? That's not cool when people asks why I get the scar, kitchen knife."

Zen gave a small laugh, why is she joking right now?

"Then, what happened to the girl?", asked Ha Eun.  
"The police have her, I don't know what charges Jumin will press against her."  
"She's just mentally unstable right now."  
"Why do you went to find her anyway?"  
"I wanted to talk to her at first really. She's disappointed and scared of abandonment, it's normal. So I wanted to make her understand that even when you are dating me, you will not abandon your fans. But then, she left her final message and I knew exactly, he meant to kill you. I thought I can talk to her to change her mind."

The sincerity in Ha Eun's voice touched Zen's heart. There's always things that amaze Zen about Ha Eun. He thought he knew her, but there's always new things he discover.

"And Seven? I promised I'll call him back, but I didn't.", said Ha Eun.  
"He went back already with Yoosung. Everyone was worried for you."

After some thought, Zen felt guilty for venting his anger at Seven. He didn't actually do anything wrong. And it would pain Ha Eun if they ever got into a fight. Maybe he should apologise to Seven tomorrow.

"It's night time already, right? Why don't you sleep here with me?", asked Ha Eun.  
"No, I'll sleep here at the sofa. It's too small for both of us and I don't want to do anything that damages your wounds."  
"You know that technology is advanced now that makes it impossible for incisions to open up again even if I move normally?"  
"I'm not taking risks, Ha Eun.", said Zen sternly.  
"It's fine. What you can't do is tying me up, the ropes will have to wait."

Zen rubbed his forehead with his hand, why is she continuously joking with him.

"Okay, I think you're still a little bit delirious from the anaesthetics right? Go back to sleep.", ordered Zen.  
"Read me a story."  
"What story? Cinderella?"  
"No~"  
"What then?"  
"Zenella."  
"Zenella?"

Zen thought hard about Zenella, what the hell is Zenella. Then he gets it…

"Once upon a time….."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

"Give me this piece."

Zen cut the big piece of meat into two and scooped them together carefully with rice and then fed them to Ha Eun. While Zen's at it, Ha Eun might as well be little bit picky. He won't get angry after all.

Zen had not let Ha Eun move a single muscle. When her hair gets in the way of her eating her breakfast, Zen tied her bangs up in a bun. When she took them off and they went crazy curly, Zen carefully combed them over. When a piece of food fell inside her top, Zen (happily) picks them up and eats it himself. When she wants to brush her teeth, Zen insists on bringing the bathroom to her: cups, water basin and all, he even insisted on doing it.

Yoosung dropped by again in the morning before going to his workplace. The first he wants to do was to hug Ha Eun out of worry, but not before Zen stopped him first.

"No touching, Yoosung, you'll open up the wound!", said Zen.  
"Don't listen to him, he's just being paranoid.", replied Ha Eun.  
"No, it's safety precaution!"

Yoosung laughed at the two, he was amazed at how positive they were even in such situations. His goal is to be like them some day. Yoosung then have breakfast together with the two. At least Ha Eun can take a break from the overly protective Zen.

"I was really shocked when Jaehee suddenly logs in and told me about it.", said Yoosung.  
"Can you imagine how I feel?!", yelled Zen.  
"You are truly a daredevil, Ha Eun."

Ha Eun just smiled awkwardly to the two men.

Zen doesn't even leave Ha Eun to go the toilet, he waited when Yoosung came. Worse was when he called for the nurse in the morning and ordered the nurse to stay and watch Ha Eun while he take a quick shower. Ha Eun swears the nurse looked like she wanted to beat the living daylight out of Zen until he stops being such a paranoid man.

When it was time to change the dressing, the nurse closed the curtains and told Zen to go out. Zen wanted to stay, because well he's  _seen more_ than that. But he still leave, before the nurse really beats him.

* * *

Eat, talk, sleep, and repeat.

Until its lunch time again.

"So, can you tell me what did you while I'm away?", asked Zen.  
"I did a lot of things actually.", answered Ha Eun after gulping down her food.  
"I just keep working, it's no fun without you."  
"So, first things first. I quit my old job and got the new position."

Zen's eyes changed into sparkles. Their long ordeal was not for nothing.

"Congratulations! I'm very happy for you.", said Zen,"... I want to hug you tight and throw you around, but I shouldn't."  
"That's why I was thinking of surprising you in the meet and greet but who knows this'll happen. And I actually quit several weeks ago so I had a lot of time in my hand. I went to places and I feel bad for keeping Driver Kim busy all the time."

Zen scooped another rice with soup and fed it to himself this time. Ha Eun never finishes her meal due to the portion so it's his job to clean it up.

"I bought a lot of clothes, regretfully.", Ha Eun said.  
"You shopped again? And a lot?"

Ha Eun gave an apologetic smile towards the surprised Zen.

"How are you supposed to fit them all now?"  
"… Somehow?"

Zen gave a hopeless sigh and continued chewing his food. But Zen looked at the bright side, at least she went out for a stroll rather than locking herself up at home feeling lonely all the time. Even though he is jealous that he couldn't accompany her.

"But there's something more too.", said Ha Eun.  
"What?"  
"I…I kind of bought you a….."  
"A what?", asked the curious Zen.  
"A piano!"  
"WHAT?"

The food bowl almost flew from Zen's hand. A whole new batch of new clothes, okay, he'll make room for it, keep away his old costumes. A whole new piles of books, okay, the sofa can go, his fan gifts can go into the storage. But a piano? What is he supposed to do? Make a new room?

"But it's the upright model, so it doesn't really take space. We can sack my study and I'll move all the stuff to my new workplace…..", continued Ha Eun.

Zen pinches Ha Eun's nose with a small force enough she groaned lightly.

"Why would you go and buy a piano for me?", asked Zen again, more seriously this time.  
"Well, so you can practice. It's a skill not many people know about you, and I want you to show them that you are not just a pretty face."  
"Am I not a pretty face?", asked Zen jokingly.  
"You are handsome,  _oppa_."

Zen gave a happy smile to Ha Eun. Well, he saw the apartment Jumin lent Ha Eun, and it was a total contrast to the place they are living in now. They have managed the space by moving some things to a separate storage where Zen used to keep his motorbike. Maybe they should move somewhere soon?

"And I found my mother.", Ha Eun said, less jumpily this time.  
"You do? How… How is she?"  
"She is abroad, it's a search Seven and I did together. Apparently she moved abroad several years after she left me. And now, she's married with a university professor, of course. No children. She still dedicates her life to science. That's basically all I know until now."  
"You didn't contact her?" ,asked Zen carefully.  
"No, I'm afraid I will ask her why didn't she come and look for me. But it's nothing now. Without it, I won't be here with you, right?

Ha Eun worked up a smile but deep inside her eyes, Zen knew she felt sadness inside. Zen leaned forward and protects her in a gentle embrace.

"And I kind of made up with my father?", said Ha Eun, next to Zen's ears, "And I know that you lied to me."

Now is Zen's turn to look apologetic.

"I know you lied to protect me. Don't worry, I'm not mad. We talked it out and resolved our problems. He's still not the best person around but at least he's changed a bit. And I had been angry with him for far too long."

Ha Eun took Zen's hand and looped her fingers around his.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done for me."

* * *

Seven didn't come to expect this scene.

"Uhhh, I think I better return later…"

Ha Eun immediately pulls away from Zen. Face bright red after Zen's passionate kiss. Zen got off the bed and placed the food bowl back at the tray.

"Seven! You should've knocked.", said Ha Eun.  
"I did, I thought you won't be able to hear the knock because of how big this room is!"  
"I'm sorry.", replied Ha Eun.  
"And what's with your hair?"  
"Oh, Zen tied it up. It's easier to do things."

Zen moved forward and gather his courage. Well, it was his fault. He need to man up and correct them.

"Seven.", called Zen.  
"Huh?"  
"I'm sorry about yesterday."  
"What about it?"

Ha Eun looked at the two men standing at each side of her bed, not knowing what had happened between them.

"I'm sorry I got angry at you.", said Zen.  
"It's fine. I didn't take it seriously."  
"What is this? You got angry at Seven? Is this because he told me that fan's address?", asked Ha Eun.  
"Yes. But it was wrong on my side.", said Zen.  
"Ha Eun, don't get too worked up about it.", replied Seven.  
"Oppa, I don't like it when you're like that.", said Ha Eun.

Seven gave an awkward look at Zen, he felt like Zen is getting a scolding because of him.

"I punish you to go clear your head!", Ha Eun said and pointed at Zen.  
"What? Me?"  
"Yes you!"

Seven gave a chuckle at the playing-stern Ha Eun. The hopeless Zen gives in and sighed.

"Fine. I'll be quick. Seven, please take a look after her.", said Zen.  
"Of course."

Zen lazily exits the room, looking back at Ha Eun and Seven who are all-smiles.

"You really don't have to do that.", said Seven after Zen left.  
"No, I needed that. He's being paranoid, it's suffocating."  
"But you just had a hot make-out session with him."

Ha Eun's face turn bright red immediately and she shot an angry look at Seven.

"That's different!"

Seven pulls a chair closer to the bed and leaned on the bed railings.

"Do you know that we share the same blood type?", asked Seven.  
"We do? Is that why we get along so well?  
"Maybe."

Ha Eun shakes her hands and feet, relieving the tension and stiffness from all the sleeping.

"Zen doesn't let me do anything. I feel so stiff.", said Ha Eun.

She tried to lift her arm to give her torso a stretch. But not before groaning with pain at the pressure on her wound.

"Aww, ouch, that hurts. Shouldn't do that again."

That almost gave Seven a heart attack, he leaped off his seat immediately.

"Are you alright?!"  
"No, I'm fine. Don't tell Zen about it."  
"No I won't. He'll beat me for sure this time."

Laughter fills the whole room again. Seven always know how to keep her spirits up and she's grateful for it.

"So, did you tell him everything?", asked Seven.  
"I do. About my father and my mother…. Thank you, I couldn't find her without you."  
"You can, but you don't want to do it yourself."  
"Perhaps.", answered Ha Eun with a sad smile.  
"I know that feeling."  
"I want you to know I am very grateful to have you by my side, Seven."

_Me too._

* * *

Zen decides to go and grab a drink from the vending machine. He hasn't left the room since the moment he stepped into it, it was surprising.

He looked around and Jumin really tightened the security. There is a security at the entry way of the aisle. Identity and belongings check. Documented entry. Well, since this is the most expensive floor, so there is no guessing who is the occupant of the other room.

Zen has to go down to the ground floor to find the vending machine. He tried not to be seen by people since it'll be chaos if people were to find that Ha Eun is hospitalized here. He had checked his phone earlier when Ha Eun was asleep and the news outlets all blares the news of a stabbing incident at the movie meet and greet. Of course the spotlight went to the mysterious girl that seemed like her condition agonizes Zen greatly.

His agent had called and wanted to talk him through this but he declined, saying right now he wanted to focus on Ha Eun. He doesn't care what the people out there are speculating, Ha Eun is his priority.

_"_ _Wait, I really need to see her. Or anyone. Please."_

Zen looked at the seemingly something that is going to be a commotion. A man was trying to get inside the hospital but the guards stopped him. Isn't he Choi Kyungju's manager? Zen wanted to wait to see what's going on. Right now it's best not to meet anyone from the entertainment industry.

_"_ _I wanted to see the girl that got stabbed. I know what happened. I need to tell her or anyone I don't care!", he cried.  
"Get out, everyone says they know her and wanted to meet her. We're tired of it!", replied the security._

Zen listened from the distance, trying not make himself visible. Did he say he knew what happened?

_"_ _That girl, she was stabbed by Zen's fan right? A girl fan? I created this problem. I have to explain!"_

What did Zen just heard?

* * *

Seven's intentions was to peel an apple for Ha Eun. But he ended up peeling half of the apple, and now he is learning how to peel apples correctly with Ha Eun, neatly and with no apple bits that got cut off.

The heavy room door opened and closed. Ha Eun heard a heavy thumping footsteps.

" _Oppa_ , you took a while."

Zen didn't answer, just went straight into the room, eyes not focusing anywhere. Both Seven and Ha Eun doesn't like the look. Zen keep puffing and pacing around the room.

"Zen, is everything all right?", asked Seven.  
"No everything is not all right."  
"Oppa, sit down and tell me."  
"Okay, wait."

Ha Eun and Seven waited anxiously and Zen walked into the bathroom. Ha Eun jolted when she heard Zen growled angrily and the sound of a punch was heard. Seven knew that was the sound of Zen punching the wall. The problem is what caused it.

When Zen stepped out, Ha Eun was too shocked to ask him questions.

"The one who did it, I found out about it.", said Zen.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

"So, you did it?", asked Zen.  
"I didn't do anything. I just filed a complaint against the manager and the company he is working.", replied Jumin.  
"But we can't do much since he said he just passed the photos, the manager didn't do direct damage to Ha Eun. We can still go for the invasion of privacy and defamation. But you did hit him first, Zen. They can use that against you.", explained Jaehee.  
"They dare?", Zen asked angrily.

Yoosung and Ha Eun couldn't see Zen, Jaehee and Jumin because they stood near the door, out of their field of sight, but they can certainly hear their conversation.

"They sounded really scary.", said Yoosung.  
"It's okay let the adults talk.", answered Ha Eun.

The two 'youngsters' focused their eyes on the television. Yoosung, Jumin and Jaehee dropped by at night after Jumin's finished with work and Yoosung finished his shift. Seven had left in the evening, mostly because Vanderwood bombarded him with messages. But not before making sure Zen is  _less_ agitated than before.

After his encounter with Echo Girl's ex-manager and almost breaking hospital property, Zen didn't explain to Ha Eun and Seven directly. Instead he called Jumin and demanded him to stay on the phone. Making it like a conference.

It turns out that Echo Girl's ex-manager was demoted from the manager job and was forced to work as a production staff. Harbouring grudge with Zen, he decided to have Zen learn his lesson. At first the manager spreads false rumours in the fan-café, not knowing that Zen  _does_ have a girlfriend. But when the manager was working backstage on one of Zen's show, the manager sneaked in to take Zen's private photos and spread it, but instead struck gold. The manager found Ha Eun's photos instead. Seeing jealous replies from one particular fan, the manager decides to wash up and let the fan did what she wanted. Not knowing that this could end with either Zen or Ha Eun's life in line.

After hearing the confession from the manager, Zen had delivered a hard punch to the manager to the surprise of the security guards. And now, Zen wanted Jumin to utilise all his legal power towards the manager and also the girl attacker.

_'_ _Several days ago, the entertainment industry was shocked by the attack incident happening in XX movie premiere. Since then, the investigation has been closed to public and media. But we have obtained insider information, that the alleged perpetrator was the fan of Musical Actor Zen and the victim was the actor's girlfriend.'_

*Click*

The television was turned off.

"Stop it. Why are you watching this.", grumbled Zen with the remote in his hand.

Under Zen's angry eyes, the two 'youngster' just kept quiet. The adults have finished their talking, apparently.

"Oh the wonderful smell of the flower has filled the room already.", said Jumin.  
"Yes, it's a nice bouquet, Jumin. Thank you.", said Ha Eun.  
"It wasn't me. It was given by Mr. A, the head of your new workplace. We met at a party."  
"Oh, you know him, of course."  
"Yes, and after he knew that we were both acquainted, he conveys wonderful words about you."  
"Really, wow, I'm flattered."  
"You should be. I know you are someone passionate with your job."

Jaehee was stricken with surprise,  _Mr. Han Jumin complimenting someone, and he didn't say about the base of monetary gain_. How magical.

* * *

Several days later, Ha Eun is finally released from the hospital. Again, Jumin lend Driver Kim for Ha Eun. Zen had decided that both of them should have stayed in Jumin's penthouse first rather than returning to Zen's apartment.

"Hey. No walking! I'll carry you to the door! God, why did that nurse won't let me borrow the wheelchair until we reached home. It's not like Jumin will mind.", grunted Zen.  
"Oppa! If you don't let me walk, I swear to God I will do a high kick to your face!"  
"But…."  
"No buts, because you don't have any other choice."

Zen's crazy paranoid mind actually did the thinking. Walking requires minimal movement, but a high kick is too much of a movement field and too much straining. Walking is better for the wound.

"Okay, you can walk.", Zen said slowly.

Driver Kim just giggled at the two while taking out Ha Eun's stuff from the back trunk.

"I didn't just gave birth, I didn't have a 6-inch surgical incision along my abdomen and I am 100% sure they are not as fragile as what you think I am right now.", complained Ha Eun.

No words can persuade Zen.

Ha Eun still doesn't do much work around the apartment. Zen cooks, Zen washes her hair, Zen did all the tidying and unpacking, and basically Zen did everything. Ha Eun just sits beautifully on living room sofa bundled inside a blanket. They end the night with cuddling while watching wildlife documentaries. Zen never really paid attention to these things before, but Ha Eun's eyes were sparkling. Well, he can watch her instead, right?

Until Zen can feel her head leaning on his arm. She fell asleep.

Zen smiled and caressed her face before planting a soft kiss on the top of her head. He lifted her off the sofa, trying not to fold and scrunch the wound too much and placed her on the main bedroom. He wanted to leave but Ha Eun's hand caught his shirt.

"Come to bed, it's late.", she said sleepily.  
"Did you pretend to sleep so I'll carry you to bed? You can just ask.", said Zen.

Ha Eun gave a small laugh and patted the side of the bed next to her.

"I'll sleep next door okay.", said Zen.  
"Eh? Why?"  
"I…. I wouldn't be able to hold back. I mean, I can but there's just a small voice inside my head that doubts it. I'll go sleep next door. Don't worry, I'll keep the door open, you can just call."

Zen disappeared through the door and not long after that, Ha Eun can hear her phone vibrates. She reached to the bedside table and picked it up.

It was Zen.

"Oppa?"  
 _"Babe. It's like the first night you stayed at my place, remember. There's just a wall between us. And just like that day. My patience is running out too.",_  Zen said with a giggle.

Ha Eun just smiled and listened, her hand on the wall. She felt like Zen's warmth can just seep through the wall.

_"_ _And just like that day, I wanted to tell you that I am still bewitched at you because the magic will never end. And I had become a better person because of you and I will become an even better person because of you. Can you believe it in a few months we have been together for one year? And we have never been apart before. I will keep my words to you till the end of time. I will always be there for you. And lastly, I love you."_

"I love you too."

* * *

The morning starts more rushed than usual, especially Zen. He had already washed and dressed in the early morning, while Ha Eun was still in her pyjamas drinking her morning milk. Zen rushed here and there from the room to the kitchen. Ha Eun just sat there and watch as Zen paced back and forth while buttoning his shirt.

 _"_ _Are you sure you're okay?"_  
"Yes."  
 _"Be careful, okay."_  
"I will."  
 _"You sure you don't want me to take you?"_  
"No and besides you can't."  
" _Call me if anything happens."  
_ "Nothing will happen."  
 _"Tell Seven to drive carefully okay."_  
"I will."  
 _"I'll pick you up at lunch right."_  
"Yes."  
 _"Be careful, babe."_  
"Yes and now go. The car is waiting for you!"

Zen straightens his shirt and did a final check on his hair before grabbing his bag. He kissed Ha Eun a long time, he won't stop if Ha Eun didn't push him away.

"Go!"

After several days, they moved back in to Zen's apartment. Ha Eun has regained mostly her usual activities, even though Zen still worries a lot. That day, Zen has an interview in the afternoon, but his agent need to talk to him first to run him on information that Zen can and can't disclose. And he still needs to style his hair at the hairdresses and all. So he left early.

Ha Eun intended to drop by the lab to meet his partner. The lab is in the final phase of construction so it's not running yet, but Ha Eun had scheduled a meeting with the person in charge of the branch. Seven offered to drive her to work,  _because overly-worrying Zen, of course_  and Seven was nothing but happy to accept the task.

And the pick-up arrived exactly on schedule.

Ha Eun exits the apartment building to Seven that had waited by his car, his  _flashy sports car_.

"Woohoo, smart look.", said Seven.

Ha Eun looked down at the garb she was wearing that day. Yes, she hasn't been able to dress freely at her old workplace and it actually feels nice to dress nicer sometime.

"Thank you.", she replied.

Seven opened the door for her, but not before saying what his apartment gate interface used to say.

_"_ _Pretty lady don't need password."_

That phrase always brings an amused smile to Ha Eun's face. The first thing that Ha Eun did after Seven seats himself on the driver's seat was to jab in a toast to Seven's mouth.

"Oi, what's this…", asks Seven with a full mouth.  
"Breakfast. You must've only had PhD Pepper or Honey Buddha Chips right?"

Seven continues munching the toast as he drives the car.

* * *

"Today in our studio, we are having a very special guest. He has been missing for quite a while and I'm sure all of you should've been missing his long silver hair right? Yes, please welcome Musical Actor Zen!"

Zen enters to the studio at the cue of the female announcer. The studio was quickly filled with cheers of Zen's fangirl, he waved at them as he walked to the female announcer and give a bow to her.

"Oh my, you look so handsome in person."  
"Thank you."

Zen's fans had carried different kinds of banners 'Zen, we missed you' 'Zen, I love you' and many others. Zen can breathe in relief at least no one carries a hate banner.

"So, your new movie, it hit the theatres last week and it is still going strong. I know that everyone here already watched it, but could you give us a short description of the story?"  
"Well, it's a beautiful movie about love through time. That if we are destined to someone, we will always return to them. It's a very heart-warming love story. "  
"3 couples of actors and actresses were casted to play different ages."  
"Yes, all the sunbae-nim are very amazing."  
"But everyone seems to be praising your performance in the movie. You did appear the longest alongside your partner."  
"It's something I should do, everyone did their best and I should not let them down by performing poorly."

The question about the movie continues on for several time. Zen's agent had already said it, they will talk about other things first before asking the main issue.

"So, Zen-ssi, at the movie premiere there was a very horrifying incident that shocked the nation."  
"Yes, a stabbing incident.", answered Zen.  
"This investigation has been highly protected and closed to almost everyone but there are rumours circulating. That the victim of the incident was your girlfriend. Do you have a say on this?"

Zen took a deep breath before looking at the announcer.

"Yes, she is my girlfriend."

The entire studio bursts into murmurs, whispers and gasps among fans. The announcer also peeked to check on the audience.

"This is a big news Zen."  
"Yes, and I know that this show is streamed worldwide too, right? So I am confirming that the girl is my girlfriend. We have been together for a long time. The stabbing was supposed to be intended for me, but she stopped it and took it for me instead."  
"Wow, this will be in the headlines. And the perpetrator, was it someone you know? Or jealous fans?"  
"I choose not to disclose the identity or hint on it, let it be the authorities' responsibility.", said Zen.

Zen then moved his position and gazed at the camera.

"So, now everyone should've known what my girlfriend looks like, right? I know a lot of people took out their phones when my girlfriend was lying in the pool of her own blood. Please remember this, she is the most important person in my life. So, when you see her in the streets, noticed her in the market, don't hate her, don't be mean to her. Please be kind and show her love just as you had showed your love for me."

* * *

Zen arrived at the lab earlier from lunch time. Since the lab is still closed, there is only one guard at the front and luckily, the guard recognized him and Zen said that Ha Eun was his girlfriend, the guard let him in, with the price of a signature and photo of course.

There was a bouquet of roses in Zen's hand as he walked following the directions that the guard had told him. The building was big and spacious and very modern looking. Glass roofs that provide bountiful light.

Zen looked from across the hall at one of the glass walled meeting rooms. Ha Eun was talking with a man while she write down things on the glass board. Ha Eun in work mode was totally sexy in Zen's eyes. He placed the bouquet on the chair near one of the rooms and went to hide.

Ha Eun must be busy discussing that she hasn't seen what Zen said in the interview or checked the news that is currently on fire, not knowing that she is now famous.

"The only way we can do it is to try it on any possible species to find the DNA that evoke the development.", explain Ha Eun.

Her phone on the table begin to vibrate. She looked at the clock, it's almost lunch time. It must be Zen. She placed the marker down and went to her phone.

"I'm sorry but it's already lunchtime. I have another appointment, is it okay if we stop here?", asked Ha Eun.  
"Sure. Mr A didn't want us to rush things anyway.", the man replied.

Ha Eun took her bag and went to exit the room. A text message from Zen.

_"_ _I'm here already."_

Zen should be waiting outside at the lobby, if the guards won't let him in. Ha Eun forgot to tell the guard to let Zen in. But her eyes caught a bouquet of roses on one of the chairs.

Rose as red as Zen's eyes.

She picked it up and found a note on it.

' _To my princess, not a single flower in the world can match your beauty."_

Ha Eun giggled at the note, such cringe worthy note can only be written by one man.

"Ha Eun-ssi! Oh, roses, weird. Well, I just want to ask for your phone number. It's easier than email, since we are now in the same city.", Ha Eun's partner asked.  
"Oh, my phone number?"

_"_ _You should ask Zen about it…."_

Zen's voice was suddenly heard from Ha Eun's back.

"Oh Oppa! You sent the roses?", asked Ha Eun.  
"Of course."

Ha Eun's partner also looked surprised at the sudden appearance of Zen with his towering height.

"Oh, are you Zen, the actor. Ah, and you are dating Ha Eun-ssi?"  
"Yes!", answered Zen happily.  
"Wow, no wonder my girlfriend has been gloomy these past weeks. You are a very lucky man. I wish you both well."

Zen was clearly emitting his most intimidating aura to the man, so Ha Eun didn't get the chance to give him her number. But once they exited the building, Ha Eun pinches Zen's arm as hard as she can that Zen screams in pain.

"That's my partner!"

* * *

Couple of months later Zen brought Ha Eun out for an early morning date in the weekend. He said that Ha Eun was so busy, she missed the premiere of Zen's other new movie.

"Are you seriously renting the whole cinema?", asked Ha Eun.  
"No, I borrowed it. Operational hours are later, so it's empty. So, I borrowed it."  
"How? Basically?"  
"I just asked. I know the owner from before."

The cinema staffs were busy preparing, some are still cleaning and the other are behind the cashier, and everyone is busy with their own job. Zen and Ha Eun just walked casually into an empty studio.

"Just wait here, I'll go upstairs to turn on the movie."

Ha Eun nodded and sat at the front row while Zen exited the studio. Having the whole studio for herself is quite an experience, the silence and all.

Suddenly the lights when off, signalling the movie is starting. Ha Eun focuses her eyes on the screen.

_"_ _Babe~ Look here!" "Put the camera down! We're at the beach, why are you still shooting?" "I want to take beautiful pictures of you, of course!" "Take that!" "Hey, stop splashing! You'll damage the camera!"_

It's not a movie, it's a video that Zen had recorded on of their date to the beach. Did he made a mistake?

The video keeps on playing different footages of Ha Eun that Zen had recorded. Pictures of her that he had taken, she never realized that Zen took so many pictures of her all this time. Her eyes were so glued to the screen, watching the video like a time machine that replayed all the moments she had spent with Zen. The video ended with a recording of Zen talking into the camera. The background was their apartment, she didn't know when he took it.

_"_ _Babe, remember that you once asked me what would happen if either of us had taken one wrong turn, would we still meet each other? Will we end up here? I have the answer for you now. Yes, we will. No matter what happens, I will find you. Because we are each other's mirrors and our paths. You are my life and my traces. From now on to the end of my life, you are mine and I am yours. You are always a blessing and my source of happiness. Our hearts are connected. For you are my life. I love you forever."_

Through the tears that welled up in her eyes and blurred her vision, Ha Eun didn't realize Zen was standing next to her. He was smiling his charming smile as usual.

"Oppa, what is that?", Ha Eun asks between her sniffles.

Suddenly, Zen knelt down on one knee and placed a box on his hand.

"My love, will you marry me?"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	19. END

**Yoosung, Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang**

_H.E has entered the chatroom_

_ZEN has entered the chatroom_

H.E: Hey guys!

H.E: Me and oppa got news for everyone.

Yoosung: Are you guys expecting?

ZEN: NO YOOSUNG

ZEN: NOT YET

H.E: We're engaged!

ZEN: *photo*

Jaehee Kang: Congratulations for you two!

Jumin Han: Congratulations.

Yoosung: So jealoussssssss

Yoosung: What took you so long to propose, Zen?

Yoosung: This is just bound to happen.

ZEN: Shut up, Yoosung

ZEN: Find a girlfriend to understand

* * *

Zen had taken Ha Eun to see his father after the proposal. Her father was in tears, that Zen was afraid if he's angry or happy. But he was happy and keep on telling Zen to keep her happy.

Next visit was to Zen's parents. Well, after several family meal, Zen's parent had known they are going to marry someday. They both wished the couple well and happy life.

The last place to visit that day was Zen's secret place, it's no longer a secret for Ha Eun since he took her there the first times of their relationship for all his secret is hers.

For Ha Eun, that day, everything was so intimately beautiful. Maybe it was the proposal that changed her heart a bit. Seeing the city from above, it's the same city, all these time it's the same. But on that day, she thought the view was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Don't make such beautiful face, or else I'll have to kiss you.", said Zen.  
"Kiss me then."

With a giggle, Ha Eun got pulled into Zen's embrace and he kissed her deeply.

"Hey, we forgot to tell them.", said Ha Eun.  
"Let's take a photo first."

Zen angled his camera and asked Ha Eun to show her ring to the camera while the two of them kissed in the background.

"As expected from the selfie master.", commented Ha Eun.

The group chat was the last to receive the announcement. Different story with Zen's social media, they'll have to wait.

"So what now?", asked Ha Eun.

* * *

Zen whipped up a quick oatmeal breakfast for himself. The apartment window is closed to the dusk sky outside. Wait, is it dinner or breakfast?

He couldn't really belief himself as he is now eating multi-grain oatmeal for breakfast, the him before would not even care of having proper breakfast. Not even, such nutritious one. This only happened because Ha Eun urged him too.

The air is quite chilly but he's unbothered even though he was shirtless. He couldn't find his shirt, to be exact. Maybe he was too much before.

He already got Ha Eun pinned to the wall even before they reach the bedroom door. And had continued his assault till several hours ago. He counted mentally how many times had they done it. And maybe he was too mean as well. He can recall Ha Eun telling him to stop several times or maybe a lot of times, out of pleasure of course, but well when Zen is in beast mode, such words only fuel his desire.

He took the bowl and stood by the bedroom door, watching the sleeping Ha Eun. How can someone be that captivating in his eyes? She's just sleeping there.

He just draped the blanket over her before leaving the room and now she had rolled to his side of the bed and half of her body was exposed to the air.

His mind wanders, people become more emotional at night, they said. He was just a struggling actor before, living for himself and by himself. He refused help from others and thought he can conquer the world by himself. And now he is marrying someone. A wonderful person, nonetheless. How did he end up so far?

His career and fame is increasing, he is financially stable, probably because he doesn't have to support Ha Eun, which deep down in Zen's heart, he still thinks she made more than him. Committing his whole life to her, starting a family with her too.

Would the old him imagine his life would turn out like this? The old him would certainly not think about having children. While Zen had already thought about children the day he meet Ha Eun. Well, their children would be perfect, as brainy as the mother and as beautiful as the father.

Zen's face was filled with smile with the thought.

He washed the bowl before returning to bed and embrace his soon to be wife.

* * *

Zen wore his coat and kissed Ha Eun goodbye.

"I really don't want to leave.", he said.  
"Go, you have talks with the company."  
"I'll be back real quick."  
"No, I won't be home, I got work too."

He kissed her by each sentence and lastly kissed the ring on her hand.

"My wife."  
"Soon."

Ha Eun wanted to look for her work bag, her body instinctively went to the piano that used to be her work corner. She found it in the dining table.

Her phone rings so she ran the other way instead.

"Oh Seven."  
"Hey. Congratulations for the engagement."  
"Thank you. We didn't hear from you yesterday."  
"I'm sorry. I have other things to do."  
"Ohh…"  
"Look, I want to tell you something."  
"What is it?"  
"I'm going somewhere."  
"Going? Where?"  
"Somewhere."  
"When are you coming back?"  
"I'm not."

Ha Eun froze a bit. She couldn't really believe this flat voice belongs to the cheerful Seven.

"Why?", she asked again.  
"I have to go."  
"Seven! Wait!"  
"Saeyoung."  
"What?"  
"My name."

Seven ended the call just like that, and he's not answering when she called him back.

There is one place she needed to go.

* * *

If Vanderwood wasn't expecting this, he would immediately go into attack mode. The door to be banged open like that.

"Saeyoung!"

He thought to himself thank goodness the gate was a heavy weight one, if everyone were to open doors like her, she'll break the door after a week.

"Vanderwood?", Ha Eun called," Where is he?"  
"He's gone."  
"WHERE!"  
"I can't tell you.", Vanderwood answered calmly.

Ha Eun looked around the bunker. Empty. She would be grateful if she can find at least a tiny chips crumb. Just one. Just let her have hope.

"He's still here, right? He just doesn't want to see me.", she said again.  
"No, he already left."

Vanderwood stood and watched as Ha Eun went back and forth through the whole place. She went to the garage and opened each door of the car. There was nothing, of course. She went back at him, heavy steps.

"Where is he?", she asked again.  
"I told you he already left."  
"Look, I can keep you alive in pain till you wished you would just die. I can do that until you tell me where he is."

If Vanderwood is not a trained agent, he would run away from this threat. Everything about her screams seriousness.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you."

She pointed a finger at him, with an equally angry look.

"You find him and you bring him to me, or else I'll find you and I will end your life."

Ha Eun took her bag and leave for the door. Vanderwood picks up a white cat robot.

"He left you this.", he called her.

Vanderwood approaches her and lent the robot cat to her hand.

"This?"  
"I don't know why that idiot would leave a robot cat for you. He didn't even tell me how to operate it."  
"Saeyoung….."

_'_ _Switched on! Switched on! Reporting for duty!'_

The two were surprised at the robot's sudden sound.

"Oh, so it's voice activated?", said Vanderwood.

_'_ _I am programmed to obey my creator's command and Miss Ha Eun's! I am a reflection of my master's personality. I am here to keep Miss Ha Eun company, meow!'_

Ha Eun looked at the robot on her hand. Seven had left her something like him, but not himself. She broke down and fell to the ground.

"I don't want this….. I want him…."

* * *

The unification between Zen the Knight and his brave Princess Ha Eun, of course needs to be special. They had a forest themed wedding, something rustic and calming just like Zen's hair. The wedding was quiet, closed off to media and such, with only close family and friends were to attend.

Zen's fanclub was on fire when Zen posted the engagement photo on his SNS. Most of them supports the couple especially after Ha Eun's stabbing incident. Lots of wedding gift was sent to the apartment when the news of the wedding finally came out, several days after the real wedding. And the two had already went on to their honeymoon.

When they got home, there was another surprise waiting for them.

"Meowy, I'm home."

The white robot cat, rolled to greet the two at the door.

_'_ _Miss Ha Eun! You got a message!'_

"Oh, you can receive messages now?", said Zen.

Zen was very understanding about the robot, he knows that Seven likes cats, of course. And it's like they have an enhanced pet that doesn't need all the foods and the upkeep. It's quite helpful sometime too.

"Who is it from?", asked Ha Eun.  
' _A message from my master! It's a…..'_

Zen looked at Ha Eun, knowing that she's a bit sensitive when it's about Seven. He saw her pupils dilate when the robot said out an address.

"That's close from here.", said Zen.  
"Come on, we should go."

The moment seemed to pass by slowly as Zen run behind Ha Eun, his hand tightly held by her, her hair flowing with each movement in front of his face. Does he want her to go? She's his isn't she? Should Zen let her mind be preoccupied by Seven that much?

The address was an apartment building not far from theirs, the robot said that the meeting point is the parking lot, complete with the name of the lot.

And what awaits them was.

"A car?", asked Zen.

On the lot mentioned, was a black car. Zen doesn't need to look it up to know it's one of those luxury supercars. Totally Seven's taste.

Ha Eun gave no comment but instead went inside the car. Zen followed her as she sat on the driver's seat.

"He left a letter.", she said as she waves a paper.  
"Are you going to comment about the car?", asked Zen as he leaned at the car.

As much as Zen is overwhelmed about the car, he was checking Ha Eun as she read the letter. The letter only has 2 lines of sentence, but she seemed to be looking at it like it was a fully written letter.

"Is this ours?", asked Zen again.  
"Seems like so. I need to ask the security if they saw Seven."

Zen stops Ha Eun before she took a step out of the car.

"Don't. If he wants us to find him, he'll be here. Wrapping this car in a big ribbon or something. Filling the back with HoneyBuddha or PhD Pepper. But he's not here. You have to let him go."

Ha Eun took another breath and held Zen's hand.

"Maybe you're right."

* * *

"What should I wear?"

Ha Eun has several dresses draped on the bed, while Zen was already fixing his hair.

"Anything. You'll look great."  
"I'm not like you where people have an entire row of clothes for you to wear."

Zen took out a black straight dress with buttons on the side and placed it in front of his wife.

"This."  
"It's not too formal?"  
"No. Trust me."

As Zen walks by Ha Eun can smell a different fragrance from him.

"Is this the new perfume?"  
"Yes, they finally finished it. It's good right? Come on, take a whiff."

Ha Eun approaches Zen, but gives him a light kiss on the lips instead.

"I prefer the real thing."

Zen gave a naughty smirk, maybe he can cross off that 'quickie in the dressing room' from his bucket list.

Today's photoshoot was for a perfume collaboration a brand did with Zen. For some reason, Zen really wanted her to come. She complied because they just got back from their honeymoon and maybe Zen still wants to be clingy before she really have to return to work.

Behind the flashing lights of the camera, she watched as Zen easily switches poses, each equally glorious and eminent. He is an all-rounder player, Ha Eun is awed by his skills in everything.

Behind the flashing lights of the camera, for Zen there is only one thing that shines brighter than it and his eyes will look back at her after every shot.

"Miss Ha Eun?"

A make-up artist tapped Ha Eun on her shoulder.

"Oh yes?"  
"Can you come here for a second? I need to do your make-up. And you can start changing after that."  
"What? Me?"

* * *

Jaehee stopped at the sidewalk, looking up at the big television propped on one of the buildings.

' _XX Brand is releasing their newest line of fragrances in collaboration with actor ZEN, who recently shocked the world with news of his wedding. He introduces his wife as one of the models in this line.'_

The image changed into a photo with the name of the fragrance line written on the bottom of it.  _'ZEN: Fire and Ice'_. Jaehee can see some of the passers-by stops and gasps. She's already in for the surprise. The cover shoot was a shot of Zen and of course, Ha Eun. They were standing close to each other, lips mere inches away, eyes locked tightly into each other. Zen's arm was placed possessively on the small of her back, while Ha Eun's hand was holding Zen's muscular arm.

The photo retouched Zen's hair to be more cool-coloured and his eyes more fire-coloured. And of course, their wedding rings was emphasized.

"Ha Eun really came off with a bang.", mumbled Jaehee.

* * *

**END**


	20. Epilogue

Courage.

Not many people mentions it, but it is one of the key factors in our life.

My husband and I lost our courage at some point of our life. And because of it, we ended up at lowest point of our lives.

Courage, will take you to the amazing places you will never imagine.

It affects your life, from the biggest, most important to the small everyday times.

It's all around you and it's been affecting you.

You just didn't realised it yet.

* * *

Jaehee knocks her heels on the ground. She's used to be punctual, that's the attitude in business world. So, when Yoosung ran even a bit late, Jaehee's a bit annoyed.

"Jaehee-nuna! Sorry I'm late!"

Yoosung came running with 2 big bags on each hand. He placed the bags on the floor and turned the keys to the apartment. They both went in, Yoosung with his stuffs, Jaehee with hers.

"I'm sorry, Zen-hyung left the keys with me."  
"I was busy too, so I couldn't come and get the keys.", answered Jaehee.

Zen's old apartment is now unoccupied, since the two had moved. Yoosung came several days ago to clean up the place.

Jaehee took out from her bags: party supplies, disposable cutleries, and scissors and such.

"They're the ones bringing the miyeokguk right?", asked Jaehee.  
"Hyung said so. Oh, I think the fans sent some baekseulgi and songpyeon outside. I should take them.", said Yoosung.

Yoosung went outside as Jaehee places the cutleries on the kitchen. She placed the party decorations on a high-table placed on the now-empty living room. She took out a table mat, some empty photo albums, some faux flowers and other decorations and lastly an envelope with photos in it.

Yoosung came back with a big bag.

"They're really generous, hyung's fans. It's nice being a celebrity."  
"Plates are in the kitchen and then bring them here.", said Jaehee.  
"Okay."

Yoosung places the traditional looking platform plate on the high table. He watches as Jaehee places the photos on the albums.

"Did hyung take this photos?", asked Yoosung.  
"Apparently."  
"Wow, where did he get the costumes? And they even stayed still for the photos."  
"Maybe they're camera conscious too."

Yoosung places the  _songpyeon_ on the plates and sighed.

"Can't believe it's been 100 days. Seems like yesterday, they announced their marriage.", grunted Yoosung.  
"Find a girlfriend soon, then."  
"It would be really nice to have someone like Ha Eun though. She's smart and pretty, she's amazing. She's the head of Jumin-hyung's science facility right?"  
"Well since decided to merge with their company, it's best to put her in charge."  
"They handed out scholarships this month right? How lucky~ I wish I was still in college."

* * *

'Courage is what brings you here, to receive C&R International Scholarship Program. Have courage and make this world the better place.'

Ha Eun steps down from the stage, leaving the thundering applause of students behind her. She quickly took off the mic sticking on her collar and gave it to the waiting staff.

"Leaving so soon?", asked Jumin.  
"Well, yes. Whose idea was it to have this event on my twin's 100th celebration?"  
"It's Sunday."  
"I have to go back first. I'll see you on the apartment right?"

Jumin nodded as the click of Ha Eun's heels left him.

* * *

Jaehee was the decorating the now party-looked table. The photos are in place along with everything else. Yoosung was at the dining table. Paper and pen beside him.

"What are you doing?", asked Jaehee.  
"Hyung told me to print the stickers to stick on the rice cakes. But I forgot! So I have to handwrite all of it. I still have 20 more to go.", cried Yoosung.  
"Just 20 more right?"  
"How can you be busy and can still complete hyung's requests?"  
"Time management, Yoosung."

Yoosung cried out loud again. He has written 80 handwritten paper memos, but he still need to stick them to the rice cake package.

"Let me help you stick it."  
"Don't they say that the more people that eats the rice cakes, the better it is? I thought hyung is going for 1000 or something. He got twins after all. But just 100?", asked Yoosung.  
"His fan club already donates a number of rice cakes to the needy to celebrate this day."  
"Really?! Wow…"

_'_ _Ha Young and Hyun Young 100_ _th_ _day celebration. Loving parents, Ryu Hyun and Song Ha Eun'_

Jaehee jumped when Yoosung yelled out of the blue.

"I just realised this!"  
"What?!", asked Jaehee worried, afraid he might forgotten something important again.  
"The name of the twins! It was taken from the first syllables of their parent's name!"  
"Well, yes. I already knew the moment they revealed the names."  
"What? I'm slow, aren't I?"

Yoosung groaned loudly and went back to his work.

* * *

Zen cradled Hyun Young in his arms. She was refusing to sleep even though her twin was already sleeping soundly on the baby rocking chair, some soft melody coming from the bright coloured low-chair.

He walks to the wooden rocking chair and sat, cooing Hyun Young as he go.

"Can you believe it, it's been 100 days since you two were born. You were very small back then,  _appa_ was very scared to carry you. You know,  _omma_ refused surgery but opted for a natural birth for you two. She clawed into my arm, it was still there a week after. But it always remind  _appa_ that bringing you two to this world was a life-and-death situation."

The baby started to wriggle in Zen's arm.

"Okay, okay,  _appa_ will stop talking. What, do you want me to play the piano?"

Zen slinged the baby carrier to his back and went to the living room, to this black, shiny, grand piano.

Ha Eun pulled into a minimalist home on the outskirt of the city, far from the hustle and bustle. They bought a house after they got married and the apartment was used for several times only. She gifted Zen with a new piano for that.

And she can hear the melody coming from it.

The sight of her husband, carrying their baby on his back while skilfully dancing his fingers on top of the keys.

"Oh  _omma_ is home.", he said in a low tone.

Ha Eun placed her finger in front of her lips, signalling to Zen that the baby is already asleep.

"She's asleep?", whispered Zen.  
"Yes."

Ha Eun approaches Zen and took the carrier off. Zen give her a welcome kiss.

"Welcome home,  _yeobo._ "

* * *

Jumin strolled around the auditorium, watching as the students exhibit their research designs. All this science talk, it kind of didn't reach him. It's not his forte after all.

He looked at the wrist watch on his hand.

'Well, it seems like it's time to go.'

Jumin still needs to change and all. He should call Driver Kim.

"Mr. Han! Please join us for lunch, all the directors are invited.", a staff came and called him.  
"Oh I'm sorry, I have an important event. I am still the godfather of 2 lovely girls after all."

* * *

"Hyung's career just keep on skyrocketing even with the news of his marriage."

Yoosung talked as he sticked the stickers to the rice cake package.

"Well, he's a talented person after all.", answered Jaehee.  
"After he got the game gig, he's quite famous with female gamers too!"  
"Oh that elf-something game? You play it?"  
"No, I don't think I can survive playing a game with an Elf called Zen."

Jaehee gave a small giggle at the nagging Yoosung.

"Okay, so we just need to put this to the mailboxes, right? It'll save some work for us.", said Jaehee.  
"That's a good idea. Anyways, does the neighbours know who gave this rice cakes?"  
"If they read the names yes, but I'm sure they don't know how the twins look like."

Despite Zen being such a narcissist, he never posted pictures of his girls to his SNS. So did Ha Eun. Even if there were one, their faces would be covered by conveniently placed hand, conveniently placed milk bottle. Zen couldn't risk the lives of his children.

Yoosung let his eyes wander to the party table. He stopped at the photo that Zen took, the girls are lying on the ground with elaborate costumes, mermaids, princesses and the background was made to appear very fun. Having children looked like a whole lot of happiness.

* * *

Ha Eun looked to the back side of the car as Zen drove the car slowly through town. Looking at the two sleeping angelic faces.

"Oh I forgot, a package from your mother arrived."  
"From my mother?", asked Ha Eun.  
"Yeah, it must've taken like 1 month or something to arrive."  
"What's in it?"  
"Baby clothes, but they're too big like it'll fit when they're 1 probably.", replied Zen.  
"Not weird, she's not familiar with familiar with babies after all."  
"Hey, she's still your mother."

Zen noticed the look in Ha Eun's eyes. It's not anger, just a bit of annoyance. If Ha Eun wasn't a moderator in a science conference, her mother wouldn't find her. Zen was even more surprised when she suddenly called saying there's her mother, sounding like she's about to cry and also like she's about to blow off in anger.

They're still in contact but it's mostly on weekly basis and they never talk much.

Zen placed his hand on his wife's. She replied with a smile.

* * *

Yoosung rolled the basket filled with lots of rice cakes to the mail room. He hooked the thread on the rice cakes to the handle of each mailbox.

"I met with a senior vet that was a guest in one of the RFA party. He said the RFA has helped his foundation on helping animals a lot.", said Yoosung.  
"I'm very happy to hear that."  
"The party is a very great event, I'm looking forward to the next one."  
"Well, I think it'll have to wait, Ha Eun just had the twins after all."

Jaehee worked faster than Yoosung and had placed half rice cakes more than Yoosung.

"I really am amazed with Ha Eun and totally jealous with Zen-hyung. Ha Eun was once the temporary party planner for RFA, and now she's the key person for it. She changed it into a long-term commitment for guests and because of that we've helped so many people."  
"I went with Mr. Han to the orphanage that we built. Seeing so many happy faces, it brings a smile to my heart."

* * *

"Everybody look at the camera! Hyun Young! Ha Young! Look here!"

Yoosung shouted from the back of the camera.

"Okay, okay I'm pressing the camera now. It'll be 5 seconds."

He sprinted as fast as he can after he pressed the button.

"Hey, go check if the photos turned out okay!", said Zen.

Yoosung smiled when he saw the photo in the camera, observing each smile on Jumin, Jaehee, Zen, Ha Eun and his. And of course, the twin girls that magically was able to look at the camera too.

"Yeah, it looked good, hyung!"

* * *

**HAPPY END**


	21. Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the preview to the second part of this fic title Life Again.   
> Life Again is currently on progress and will be updated here shortly!

Jumin looked down at the white tiles on the police office. Observing the dirt gathered on the gaps of it.

"Mr. Han.", a voice called him.

Jumin looked to his right to find a detective popping from the door of one of the interview room.

"Please come in.", he said again.

Jumin stood up and went inside the room. He sat on the cold steel chair with 2 detectives in front of him. One a woman, one a man. The man was the one that called him earlier, the woman sat on the steel desk, a box next to her.

"We need you to identify these evidence. Because we think that Mr. Ryu is not mentally stable for now."

Jumin nodded in silence.

The woman slid 2 plastic bag to the middle of the desk. Each contents identical parts of a rose gold bangle.

"Does this belong to her?", she asked.  
"Yes. It used to be one piece though. It's broken."  
"Yes, this is broken. You sure this is hers?"  
"If you have a photo of her, you can see she always wears it.", answered Jumin.

The detective then slid another bag, this time with a necklace and a red pendant.

"Is this also hers?"  
"Yes. There's a photo to proof it, yes.", replied Jumin.

The detective put away the plastic bags and turned the recorded on.

"Do you know Miss Song?", she asked.  
"Yes. She run a research lab co-owned by my company."  
"So she's your employee?"  
"No, she's my friend. We have a long history, it's a disgrace to call her my employee."  
"What is this history, exactly?"  
"She used to be the party planner to our fundraising party. There, she met Zen and started a relationship with him. I befriended her there as well. Then, they got married and she had twin girls."

Jumin let out a sigh and look up to the detective.

"And now she's dead."

* * *

**To be continued in ...**

**MM: Life Again**


	22. Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was made for Christmas special but I forgot about it~~~  
> So enjoy this Christmas fic even thought it's not Christmas now!

The radio was playing Christmas songs, the air was cold outside, Zen could puff the window with his warm breath. It’s Christmas Eve.

He was on his way back to the city after a shooting on a historical site somewhere far from the city. Zen had wanted to take Ha Eun together with him and spent Christmas somewhere historical, but she wasn’t feeling well so Zen had to leave her at home. But still he wanted to spend Christmas together with his wife.

The car had stopped moving, He just realized it since he’s been busy with his phone. He looked out and none of the cars are moving.

“Hyung? What happened?”, Zen asked his manager.  
“I don’t know, some road accident.”

The manager looked as their driver was tapping something on his GPS.

“Oh why does it happen today? I want to spend Christmas with Ha Eun!”, cried Zen.

The driver gave a weird smile and looked at the manager in the passenger seat.

“How long has he been married?”, asked the driver.  
“A year and a half? Yes, they’re still lovey-dovey.”, answered the manager in a tone that implicit tells that he’s answered that question a lot of times.   
“His wife is the one with the brainy job, right?”  
“A researcher.”  
“Ya! Hyun! Did you save the whole planet or something in your past life? How lucky.”

The driver looked at Zen from the rearview window and Zen gave an annoyed smile. He looked at his phone wallpaper, a candid photo of Ha Eun on their wedding day. He smiled and called her.

“ _Yeobo._ ”

Hearing that voice, melts Zen’s fatigue just like that. His manager smiled at the start of the call, he’s up for some cheesy calls again. He’s immune to such amount of cringe now, being Zen’s manager all this time.

“ _Yeobo~~_ There’s seems to be some accident. I’m so sad I’ll be home late.”  
 _“I told you, you don’t need to go home. You still have filming the day after tomorrow right?_ ”, said Ha Eun.   
“No! I have to spend my Christmas with you. It should be the happiest day of the year with the one person who means the world to me, and you are worth the world to me. Even if I can only be home for an hour, I’d love it if I can just hold you in my arms.

Ha Eun smiled as she drop herself to their bed. His words never fail to bring a smile to her face.

“This year…. It’ll be our third Christmas together right?”, asked Zen.   
 _“Yeah. I gave you the camera on our first Christmas.”  
_ “And you got the red pendant. Last year… We had a fundraising. Oh, only my  _jagi_ still thinks of helping others even during the festive seasons.”  
 _“Stop it, you’re in the car right? You’re going to make the manager and the driver sick.”_  
“Manager-hyung is used to us now.”

Last year, Ha Eun had hosted a small fundraising, instead of making it into a party, she made it into a simple fundraising where people can buy handmade Christmas cards and the money proceeds to charity. She had it strategically placed in one of the city’s busy shopping street, and had strategically placed Zen there, of course. The place was packed in a matter of minutes with Zen’s fans. Jaehee and Yoosung was overwhelmed with the number of guests.

It was also a rare chance for Zen to tell all his fans  _‘yes, that’s my wife over there’._

“You know, I never really spent Christmas with anybody else, but you.”, said Zen.   
“ _Really_?”, Ha Eun gave an unimpressed tone,”  _You? The Zen_?”  
“To be honest, at least one person has asked me out every Christmas. I turned down everyone who has asked me out on Christmas. I’ll only feel emptier to spend Christmas with someone I don’t have feelings for, and I don’t want to spend a special day like that. So, with you, was my first real Christmas.”

It’s still a mystery on how Zen got his way with words, but even after all this time, his words can always warm Ha Eun’s heart. She looked at the envelope on her hand, eager to give it to her husband.

_“Why don’t we meet somewhere? Rather than having the car drive you back to the apartment, we’ll meet somewhere in the middle and then we’ll go back home together_.”, said Ha Eun.  
“What? No, you’ve been feeling unwell this morning right? I still remember you almost shove me to the bathroom because you suddenly lost balance. I’m not going to let you drive.”  
 _“I’m all better now, I spent Christmas Eve cleaning the whole apartment. Besides, I want you home as soon as you can so you can open your present_.”  
“Presents can wait, your health comes first.”  
 _“There’s a reason why I want you to open your present now rather than tomorrow. I might as well tell you.”_

Zen sighed, he might as well play along seeing Ha Eun so eager at something. Actually, if she really begged him, she could get away with anything. This is his wife after all.

“Okay, you sound rather convincing, what’s my present?”  
“ _A new rope.”,_  Ha Eun replied immediately.   
“Hmmmm……!!!”

Zen covered his mouth with his hand, stifling his voice, he wanted to scream out loud. Both his manager and driver looked back to him, finding him red in the face.

“Hyun, are you alright?!”, his manager asked.

With a few deep breaths, Zen found his composure back, he can hear Ha Eun made giggling sound at the other line.

“Yes, I’m fine. By the way, hyung, what route will you be taking? Ha Eun said she wants to pick me up somewhere in the middle.”  
“Really wanted to see your wife, eh? Well, she can meet us here in Y road. It’s closer to the company from there as well.”  
“Oh,  _yeobo_ , We’ll meet you at Y road, the traffic is clearing up,  we won’t take long.”  
 _“Alright, I’ll see you soon.”  
_ “Bye, drive carefully,  _saranghae_.”

* * *

Zen pulled his hood down before he exits the car, making sure his face is covered. Ha Eun had the car parked somewhere not crowded, because it’ll be a long story if his fans were to see him. His company car left after he went inside the car.

Ha Eun had moved to the passenger seat since Zen will be driving, because in the end, he’ll make her move as well.

“What’s with you? Teasing me like that! God, you can be a handful sometimes.”, said Zen.   
“But you’re stuck with me.”, joked Ha Eun.

Zen starts the car back on, when he placed his hand on the steering wheel, Ha Eun stopped him.

“Before we go, here. Merry Christmas Eve.”, she said as she handed out a red envelope to Zen.

Accepting the letter with bright eyes, typical Zen.

“Oh wow, I got 2 presents this year?”

He shook the envelope when he felt something hard and solid inside the envelope. It’s not a card. When he opened it, he was a bit lost. It was a long white thing with a pink in one end.

_Okay, this is actually familiar._

_He saw this in the pharmacy._

_It’s a pregnancy test!_

“Yeobo……”

Before completing his words, Ha Eun dropped 3 more red envelope to Zen’s laps. He opened each of them with gaped mouth. They’re all different, but Zen knew it was pregnancy tests.

_Positive pregnancy test._

“Yeobo!!”

He immediately pulled Ha Eun into his arms, as tight as he can. But then he was sniffling.

“Yeobo?”, called Ha Eun in confusion.  
“I’m such a bad husband! I left you a whole day cleaning apartment, I made you drive a car this far when you’re pregnant!!”  
“I thought I was the one that should be emotional, why are you like this?”

Zen closed his face to Ha Eun’s, letting their forehead touch. Ha Eun can feel the warmth burning Zen, flowing to her.

“Thank you. This is the best Christmas present I can ever imagine.”


End file.
